Broken hearted
by MoniBolis
Summary: After the incedent with her home, Cuddy spends a night that will change her life. Finished!
1. Last Night

_A short note: If you're a huddy fan and you hate Luc__as, stop reading NOW! Seriously, stop._

_Now for the 3 people left, enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>May 2011.<strong>

- I know it's late, but can I come in? –

- Yeah sure –

Lucas steps aside and lets Cuddy in to his apartment. – Did I interrupt something? – Cuddy asks

- No, nothing, I was just watching tv…Lisa are you okay? –

- No, I'm not –

Lucas observes her manners. She looks so sad. – We can talk. I'll make tea –

Cuddy tries to smile, but she can't. _What's wrong with me?_

- Lisa…what happened? Why are you here? –

- House drove his damn car through my living room – Cuddy tells him – Literally –

Lucas frowns – Why? –

- Because he's like a child that can't take his emotions –

- No, I mean, why would he do that to his girlfriend? Did you have a fight with him? –

- We broke up; well…I broke up with him – Cuddy looks down – You probably think I'm a –

- I'm just listening – Lucas interrupts her. – Not judging –

The teapot whistles. They both look at it, then Lucas pours the hot water on a cup.

- You know? – Cuddy breaks the silence – Two hours ago I was so angry. I told the police I didn't ever want to see House near me –

- And now? – Lucas hands her a cup of tea. Cuddy blows the hot water.

- I'm done with him but…– She puts the cup down. – …I feel terrible; I know it's just a wall –

- It's not just a wall. It's…disappointment –

- It's a shitty reflection of my life – Cuddy covers her face with her hand.

-You'll be okay – Lucas walks to her – Come here –

He hugs her.

- I know, but I can't stop feeling…- Cuddy puts her head on Lucas shoulder and stays quiet for a moment. – I'm fine now –

They sit down on the sofa. Cuddy takes a sip of tea, still too hot for her. She puts the cup on the table.

Lucas does the same.

- You look different – she tells him.

- Do I? –

Cuddy reaches out to him; she puts her hand on his cheek. – Yes, you look…I don't know –

- Lisa – Lucas stares at her – Why are you here? –

Cuddy gets closer to him and kisses him. He responds at first, but he stops her.

- Lisa, I have a … – Lucas cant finish his sentence, Cuddy kisses him again. She runs her hands through his hair; she pushes herself against him. But Lucas breaks the kiss again.

- This is wrong – he says but can't help to smile, he doesn't know why – You're not thinking straight right now –

- It hurts – she whispers – I know it's silly, but please Lucas; just for tonight make it all go away –

- Anything you want – Lucas tells her

* * *

><p>Lucas wakes up alone on his bed the next morning.<p>

- Lisa? – He calls out loud.

- I was gathering the rest of my clothes from the living room – Cuddy walks into the bedroom – I should go now –

- You can take a shower if you want –

- No, it's fine. I got a bunch of missed calls from my mom, so I need to go –

- Okay –

- Lucas, about last night – Cuddy tells him – Thank you –

- Don't say "thank you", because I feel the need to say "you're welcome" and to say "you're welcome" for sex, is kind of douche move –

- It wasn't just sex – Cuddy says.

- Fine –

- Goodbye Lucas – Cuddy tells him with a smile, he just nods. Lucas lies back down when he hears the front door close. He can still smell her perfume.

– I need to change the sheets –

* * *

><p>- Where the hell were you? –<p>

- Mom, I'm okay –

Cuddy returns to her mother's home. – Hi sweetie – she carries Rachel on her arms.

- That's not what I asked you – Arlene says with annoyance – Where did you sleep last night? –

- With a friend –

- A friend? You left Rachel here and storm off to God knows where –

- And thank you for looking after Rachel, you're a lovely grandma –

Cuddy hugs her mother

- Lisa… –

- I'm fine mom – Cuddy tells her – A bright new star –

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>I know I know…I'm doing this again. This is the 3° scenario of the <em>"After the incident with her home Cuddy..." <em>series. I think it's very obvious where this fan fic is going.

But hey, the House writers still haven't explained her whereabouts, that and I'm still unemployed with too much free time.

Leave me a review, pretty, pretty please.

**Have I told you I have a webcomic? Link on my profile.**


	2. Unexpected

Cuddy stares at the door in front of her. She takes a big breath and finally knocks.

A red haired woman opens the door. - Hi, can I help you? –

- Hi…I –

She is caught by surprise.

- Are you looking for Luke? –

- Who is it? – Lucas appears from inside the apartment. – Hello – he gets nervous. – What are you doing here? –

Cuddy smiles shyly – Nothing. I can see you are busy. I should've called you first –

- You can talk, don't mind me – the red haired woman says.

- No it's okay – Cuddy insists – I'll call you later – she walks away.

- What was that about? – The woman asks – Luke? –

- Give me a minute –

* * *

><p>- Lisa! –<p>

Cuddy is about to get into her car.

- Seriously, we can talk later – she says.

Lucas puts his hand on the car door. – About what? What's going on? A few weeks ago you showed up unexpected at my door and now you're doing it again –

- I'm pregnant –

Lucas shakes his head – Didn't you tell me, you couldn't get pregnant? –

- No, I told you I had difficulties getting pregnant and believe me I double checked; I made my doctor double checked –

Lucas has an expression on his face that Cuddy can't figure it out.

- And you want to keep it? –

- Yes – She expected him to be more shocked – I thought about it, and yes I want to have this baby –

Lucas scratches his head – Why? You already have Rachel, why bother? –

- Bother? – Cuddy sighs – I'm leaving now. –

- I didn't mean it like that – Lucas tells her.

- No, I get it Lucas; it's a lot to taken in – Cuddy gets in her car. – I'll call you –

Lucas watches her drive away.

* * *

><p>- What was that about? – The red haired girl asks Lucas when he comes back to his apartment.<p>

Lucas remains quiet.

- Luke, you're acting weird –

- Kathy, we need to talk – he tells her.

* * *

><p>On the next day.<p>

- Well, I can't go to my cruise – Arlene Cuddy declares.

- Mom, you can go on your vacation – Cuddy says to her mother. – I can take care of myself –

- Are you sure? I can postpone the girls camping trip – Cuddy's sister, Julia says.

- Nobody has to postpone anything. I'm just expecting a baby –

Cuddy's family is visiting her. The doctor has a new home closer to her mom and sister.

Julia's daughters are playing with Rachel, while the women drink tea.

- Do you know the risks at you age? – Arlene asks Cuddy.

- Yes mom, I know – Cuddy sighs

Julia whispers into her sister ear. - You're the one who wanted to be closer to mom –

- Just to be sure – Arlene continues – House is not the father right? –

- Mom! – Julia yells

- Yes, mom I slept with House right before he decided to destroy my home – Cuddy can't helps to be snarky

- Lisa! – Julia yells again – The girls can hear you –

- But the father…-

- Mom, I already informed him and I'm giving him some space – Cuddy explains – Can we talk about something else? –

- Have you told your new boss? –

- Yes, and she's fine with it –

The doorbell rings.

Cuddy gets up – I'll get it – She sees is Lucas and opens the door.

- Hi –

- Hi, Lucas. How did you find me? –

- I'm a P.I. – He responds – These are for you – he gives her white roses. – I wanted to give you something, but I'm not sure what's the right gift when you knocked up your ex girlfriend –

Cuddy smiles – I don't think there is a rule –

- Really? I would think enough people do it –

- Come in – Cuddy gets inside the house.

- I saw a car on your driveway, do you have…company? – Lucas looks at the living room – All your family is here. Arlene, Julia, girls, how are you? – Lucas greets them. The women look back at him and nod.

- We can talk in the kitchen – Cuddy says.

- That's a blast from the past – Julia tells her mom

- He is the father, isn't he? –

* * *

><p>Lucas sits down as Cuddy puts the roses in water.<p>

- Nice place – he says

- I just moved in, as you can see – Cuddy sits too.

- So you're really pregnant? –

- Yes –

- And you're happy about it? –

- Yes, I tried for years; I tried in vitro and nothing. I'm happy about it – Cuddy responds

- You're not having this baby to get over House?

- No - Cuddy says - A sentence to prison it's helping me to forget him -

- I've had to ask -

– It's okay. How do you feel about a baby? –

- Cool, I always wanted to be dad – he quickly replies – It's a good thing, a baby half yours, half mine. I'm happy about it, not a fan of the circumstances though –

- I understand –

- That's why I reacted like that when you first told me. You know, we…- He stops talking, he suddenly looks gloomy – Do you still have a job? –

- I quit as dean of medicine, I have a new job, new hospital – Cuddy tells him – What were you going to say? –

- I forgot – Lucas shrugs – So how involve you want me to be? –

- That's up to you, I'm due to January, and it's a long way till this baby is born –

- No, I want to be supportive right now. Doctor stuff, getting a crib, painting the baby's room, helping with your mom –

Cuddy laughs – Believe it or not my relationship with my mom got better –

- That's good –

- I have an appointment this Friday, after work. You can come along if you want; I don't want to take much of your time; of your work or time with your girlfriend –

- Kathy broke up with me – Lucas says with hesitation – Because, you know, I cheated on her with you –

Cuddy rubs her temples – Well, this is getting better –

- It's okay Lisa – Lucas tells her – Friday night? I can go with you to the doctor –

* * *

><p>- Are they back together? –<p>

- Mom, she would've told us – Julia and Arlene await in the living room. They see Lucas and Cuddy coming back from the kitchen.

- Goodbye ladies – The Private Eye says on his way out.

- Ajem – Arlene clears her throat. – Anything you want to share with us? –

- Uhm – Cuddy's smile fades a little – Funny story –

* * *

><p>- I'm the baby daddy – Lucas says to the doctor.<p>

- Hi – Dr. Tony Bedard greets Lucas. – Glad you decided to join us –

- Well, I'm glad to be here – Lucas says.

Cuddy gets ready for the ultrasound

- Let's see what we got here –

All of them stare at the screen.

- Hurm…that's not good – Doctor Bedard mumbles.

- I see – Cuddy replies

- I don't see anything – Lucas says a little worry – What is it? –

- A minor complication – Doctor Bedard tells him

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Yes, another LetsGetCuddyPregnantFanFic!<p>

Please leave me a review.

For those who read "Love fool", the pregnancy will be handled differently.

**Shameless plug! Read my webcomic Detective Fausto, Link on my profile.**


	3. Don't get up

- Bed rest? – Cuddy asks Doctor Bedard.

- Yes, lets see, today it's Friday, I want you to be in bed rest till Monday morning –

- That's all I have to do? Be in bed for two days? – Cuddy says – Maybe you should do a…-

- Lisa, you're not the doctor here, you're the patient – Doctor Bedard declares – Do this, and you and baby will be fine. Lucas take care of her –

- You got it, sir –

* * *

><p>Lucas drives Cuddy back to her home. He parks in front of the house.<p>

- Thank you for the ride, you didn't have to –

- The least I can do – Lucas tells her – Besides, you're suppose to be resting –

- Shoot! – Cuddy exclaims

- What is it? –

- I forgot that my mom and my sister went on vacation for the weekend –

- So, you're alone with Rachel? –

- Not the nanny is here – Cuddy looks at her new home.

- I can stay with you and help you out – Lucas says casually.

Cuddy turns her head to see him – Aren't you busy? –

- No, nothing to do this weekend –

* * *

><p>- Hi, I'm the baby daddy – Lucas says to the nanny – Lucas Douglas P.I. –<p>

The nanny gasps.

- Lucas, Mary didn't know I was expecting – Cuddy tells him.

- Oh…Ooooohhh –

- Congratulations – The nanny says – Rachel is waking up from a nap, I can go get her –

- No, Lisa has to get in bed right now – Lucas declares – Doctors orders –

Cuddy sits on her bed. She is already wearing her pajamas.

- Mommy – Rachel is next to her, its better if they are in the same room. – Look dancing–

The toddler shows her teddy bear.

- Yes, Rachel I see – Cuddy

- Well, I guess I'll be on my way – Mary says.

- Thank you for everything, Mary – Cuddy says. The nanny helped with giving Rachel her bath and cooking dinner. – See you Monday –

- Good night –

Lucas just stands next to the door. – Everything all right? –

- Yes –

- Are you comfortable? –

Cuddy sighs – This is awkward, isn't it? –

Lucas smiles briefly – I don't feel awkward –

- What are you feeling? – Cuddy wants to know what the situation is between them.

Lucas takes his time to answer – We had sex Lisa, and now we are having a baby. We are adults, there's not big drama –

- No drama, that's a good philosophy – Cuddy smiles – You don't have to stay over –

- What if you want a glass of water? Or there is a fire? – Lucas told her – Besides, you can't stay put –

- You're right –

- So, we're not telling people about the pregnancy? –

- Lets just wait until the second trimester –

- Can I tell Jack? – Lucas asks – I have to tell someone –

- Yes you can tell your friend and his wife –

- Jack and Sally divorced –

- Really? What happened? –

- A lot of bad things – Lucas responds. – I'll be in the living room writing a report –

- I'll be doing the same – Cuddy points at her laptop.

- Yell if you need anything – Lucas leaves the bedroom.

- This is definitely awkward, Rachel –

- Momma – she yawns.

* * *

><p>Cuddy looks at the clock, it not even 10 pm and she is bored out of her mind. She has finished her paper work but now she has nothing else to do.<p>

Rachel is already sleeping; the toddler likes to be closed to her mom. Cuddy knows how much Rachel misses her when she is at work, one of the many reason she quit as dean of medicine. She wants to spend more time with her daughter.

She hears Lucas cough.

- Lucas? –

A few seconds later the P.I. shows up at her door. – Yes? –

- You're still up, eh? –

- Yes – Lucas – You bored aren't you? –

- A little, at this time I usually get my things ready for the next day or I read a book – Cuddy notices the way Lucas is seeing her – You think I'm crazy –

- Not at all –

- I'll try to go to sleep now –

- Okay –

- Do you have enough blankets? –

- Yes, goodnight Lisa –

- Goodnight Lucas –

* * *

><p>- Breakfast – Rachel jumps out of bed<p>

- What? – Cuddy is just waking up and she sits up – Rachel wait here –

- Breakfast with juuce – the toddler runs out the room but in her way to the kitchen she encounters Lucas

- Good morning Rachel –

Rachel sees him and runs back to her mom. Lucas follows.

- I think she is scared of me – Lucas tells her.

- She just doesn't know you – Cuddy says as Rachel hides behind her mom.

- Maybe this will help – Lucas gets closer – Rachel, do you want to see a magic trick? –

The detective takes a coin out of his pocket, shows it to Rachel. He magically moves the coin from his left hand to his right hand, he makes a fist blows on it and the coin is gone.

- Where did it go? –

Rachel takes his hands to see if the coin is there.

- Wait, let's see if you mom can help me – Lucas makes a fist again – blow –

Cuddy blows and when Lucas opens his hand the coin is there. Rachel laughs.

- It's a old trick, kids like it –

- Hey, I don't know how you did that –

Lucas put the coin away. – Mary was nice enough to leave food ready. I can bring your breakfast to bed –

- I feel bad for you doing this for me –

- Get over it because it's only Saturday morning – Lucas walk to the door – Don't get up –

* * *

><p>- Xiphopagus – Cuddy say as she put the tiles on game board.<p>

- That's not a word –

- Sure it is. It's conjoined twins joined by a band of flesh on the torso –

Lucas stares at Cuddy – That's a medical term! –

- It's a word –

- Fine – Lucas tells her.

- Then I win – Cuddy writes down her score.

- I let you win for the sake of the baby – Lucas says.

- We both thank you then – Cuddy says – You're happy for this baby, aren't you? –

- I already told you, I always wanted to be a dad –

- Yes, but you never thought you and I… – Cuddy realize she is getting in shaky territory.

- Yes I did – He answers. – When we were together, I did thought about having kids with you, but you told me chances of that so I forgot about it. And yes, before you ask this is incredible awkward –

- Want to watch "Finding Nemo"? – Cuddy says the first thing it comes to mind to change the subject.

* * *

><p>- You found a person using twitter? – Cuddy asks Lucas. She is still in bed, next to her Rachel and on a chair nearby Lucas.<p>

- Yep, the man kept checking on foursquare –

They are in the middle of a Disney's movies marathon; of course Rachel is the only one paying attention.

- Do you have a twitter account? –

- I have three all fake. I'm a blonde in high school, a bodybuilder and I'm a gay man who is into raves –

- Wow – Cuddy smiles – How do you get in the mindset of high school girl? –

- I use Stanislavski's method acting –

- Of course –

Cuddy cell phone gets a text. Cuddy reads it immediately. – My sister says she can come over tomorrow morning. So you can leave –

- I'll be free then –

Rachel yawns and cuddles with her mom.

- Time to go to sleep –

- Yes – Lucas gets up – I'll be in the living room –

- Good night –

* * *

><p>Julia rings at the door.<p>

- Hi Julia– Lucas opens the door –Come in. Lisa is in her bedroom –

* * *

><p>- Thanks for coming – Lisa greets her sister.<p>

- Not a problem sis – Julia says – Hello Rachel, having fun? –

- Yes – Rachel smiles.

- Give me a kiss – the girl kisses her aunt.

- So I'm gonna go now– Lucas says from the door. – See you tomorrow at the doctor's –

- Okay, and thank you very much Lucas –

The Private eye turns around but Rachel jumps off the bed and runs to him. The kid grabs his hand.

- Rachel! – Cuddy just watches from her bed.

- What is it? – Lucas asks the girl.

- Magic trick – she says.

- Okay – Lucas smiles – This time you aunt will help – The private eye repeats the coin trick – Blow Julia –

- What? – Julia is confused, but Cuddy nods and she blows the fist.

- And the coin is here – Lucas ends the trick.

Rachel giggles.

- Ladies, goodbye – Lucas leaves the room.

Julia stares at her sister – What was that? –

- A magic trick –

Julia helps Rachel to claim back to the bed. – I'll be right back –

* * *

><p>- Lucas! – Julia goes outside to catch Lucas.<p>

- Yes? – He's opening his car.

- So, you spend the night and help my sister –

- Yes? –

- So either you are the nicest man in the world or you want her back –

Lucas laughs – "Nicest man in the world" is a great title, doesn't get you anything though –

- I'm serious, do you want her back? –

- No – Lucas answers – I help her because that's my child. See you around auntie –

Lucas gets in his car and drives away.

* * *

><p>Monday morning.<p>

- Everything is perfect now – Dr. Bedard says – The rest worked and your baby is safe –

The doctor is doing another ultrasound.

- Great news – Cuddy says with relief – But I do want to schedule other test –

- We can do that – Doctor Bedard agrees.

- I have a question – Lucas finally speaks – Where is the baby? –

- See this dot? – Cuddy points at the screen – That's the baby, well the fetus –

- Oh, okay – Lucas watches carefully – Can I have a picture? –

- Sure – Dr. Bedard prints a still from the ultrasound.

When he arrives home that Monday night Lucas put the picture on his fridge door.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Not a lot happened, but I think it's a important chapter.<p>

Leave me a review (I know you want to, don't be shy)

Thanks for reading.

**I have a webcomic about crime, and detectives in Mexico read it for free! Link on my profile.**


	4. Dark n Stormy

- What do you think? – Cuddy asks Julia for her opinion with a new couch.

- Looks nice here, it complements the room – Julia tells her as she walks around in the room.

- Great – Cuddy sits down on her new couch, her sister does the same.

- So, how's Lucas? –

Cuddy shakes her head – I guess he's fine. I don't see him every day –

- Okaaay –

- What? –

- I need to know Lisa – Julia turns to face her sister – Why did you sleep with Lucas? –

- Julia –

- I mean, you were vulnerable that night. He didn't take advantage of you, did he? –

- No – Cuddy says – I sort of…I asked him –

Julia raises an eyebrow – And you get it on? –

- Basically yes –

- You were going back to your "_boy toy_" –

- Lucas wasn't my "_boy toy_" –

- Are you sure? –

- Of course I'm sure –

- Seems to me you went to see him for _one thing _– Julia smirks

- No! –

- Does he at least have good equipment? –

Cuddy blushes.

- Oh my! – Julia is smiling shamelessly – He does have a big penis! –

- I didn't say that…he…maybe just a little – Cuddy says – You always talk these things when no ones is around! –

- I'm not having this conversation in front of mom – Julia responds – Back to subject, how big is it? –

- I didn't measure it – Cuddy's face is even more red – But enough, that when you see it, you think "hello my new best friend" –

The sisters laugh.

- Seriously, size doesn't matter that much – Cuddy says.

- Are you telling me Lucas is bad in bed? –

- No, his batting average was better that most, if you know what you mean, lot of home runs –

Julia shakes her head – oh sis –

- And when he is inspired, oh God. That night he was definitely inspired – Cuddy plays with her necklace as her memories come back – Why am I telling you this? –

- I don't know Lisa, but it sure doesn't help your argument of Lucas not being you boy toy –

- It wasn't like that – Cuddy replies. – That's not reason I went to see him –

- What was it then? –

Cuddy gets serious – I was hurt, and I was thinking how people let me down. And his name pop in my mind, the one person that never really hurt me –

- That makes things worst – Julia says

- Why? –

- Because you screw him over real good –

- That's not fair – Cuddy says to her sister.

- Lisa, in May 2010, you called me up on a Sunday morning. I remember clearly and you told me you were engaged to Lucas –

- Julia…-

- No, let me finish. That same week, you called me again and you told me you were with House and planning to go to Paris with him –

- Okay, I got it – Cuddy looks down

- No Lisa, I don't think you do – her sister tells her – After that, everybody thought that your relationship with Lucas was nothing. That includes Lucas –

- You want to make me feel bad? –

- I'm pointing out there is a reason why people are not friends with their ex's, let alone have babies with them –

- Do you think I should talk to Lucas about it? –

- First, have you watch the movie "_500 days of summer_"? –

Cuddy frowns – No, I haven't –

- You're watching that movie –

* * *

><p>- Aren't you going to congratulate me? – Lucas says to his friend Jack.<p>

- Congratulate you? I'm going to punch in the groin! –

Jack Katers is Lucas best friend. They are the same age, and some people think they look alike, except Jack has clean shaven look.

- I need another drink! – Jack calls the bartender – Another whiskey for me and my dumb friend –

- Stop it! – Lucas tells him – and I want a dark 'n' stormy –

- You knocked up your ex girlfriend! The one who dumped you –

The bartender serves their cocktails. Jack drinks – Are you sure is yours? –

- Yes, the baby is mine –

- How do you know? You need a DNA test. At the firm we get discounts with a lab –

Jack is a successful lawyer

- She has no reason to lie – Lucas says

- Kathy! What happened to Kathy? –

- She broke up with me. She wasn't keen to the idea of me cheating –

- Luke, I don't get it – Jack put his hand on Lucas' shoulder – Why? –

- Why? –

- Yes, I understand, a woman you like comes to your home late at night and asks you to have sex. I would do it, damn! Most guys here would do it. But you're not the cheating type, so Why Luke? Why did you fuck her? –

Lucas laughs – I forgot that when you get drunk you curse a lot –

- Just answer me –

- Okay, this was my brilliant idea –

- I'm listening –

- I thought that I could give it to her good. Have her one more night and make her moan my name –

Jack giggles like a teen ager.

- That way for the rest of her life, Lisa will look back at the day and think how much House disappointed her, and then she'll smile thinking how good I screw her –

They both star laughing.

- I congratulate you, fantastic thinking – Jack finishes his drink – You screw her for the right reasons –

- Twice, on the sofa and on the bed –

- You're a stud, cheers…wait I need another drink – Jack calls the bartender again. – Now explain the lack of a condom –

- I thought she couldn't get pregnant! –

- Please! What about a STD or herpes? –

- She's a doctor –

- Oh, doctor sleep around all the time. Haven't you watch "Grey's Anatomy"? –

- No – Lucas answers – Do you watch it? –

- Sandy and I used to watch together, now I can't stop. I even watch Private Practice – Jack finishes another drink – I hope Addison gets her baby this next season –

Lucas has his mouth open –Who are you and what did you do with my friend? –

- There are good shows -

- And on that note. I'm leaving -

- C'mon, have another drink with me –

- No thanks – Lucas gets up from the bar's stool – Goodnight buddy –

- Goodnight –

* * *

><p>Lucas get's home slightly drunk. He's thirsty so he goes to his fridge to drink some cold water. On the door is the picture of the ultrasound.<p>

- I need more money – he says out loud. – Yep, more money –

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading. Danke, dziękuję, спасибо, obrigado, mulţumesc, dank u, gracias, תודה<p>

Leave me a review, and I will tell you the secrets of the Universe!

By now you're tired of this, but…**I have a webcomic about a P.I. set in México**


	5. You're to blame

_Thanks CaptainK8 for your reviews :)_

* * *

><p>Cuddy waked up. She was on her old room, her old home. Lucas was sitting next to her.<p>

- You know what you are? – He suddenly talked. – A bitch –

- What? –

- A bitch, you dumped me and now you want me to hold you hand and tell you it'll be okay. Screw you! –

- What's wrong with you? – Cuddy said.

- What's wrong with me? You left me for a cripple, drug addict, whore hiring, jerk –

- Don't listen to him – Wilson appeared in the room. – House is the love of your life and you know it. He has made mistakes, but he is in pain –

- How did you get in? – Cuddy was confused.

- "He's in pain" that the excuse for everything, isn't? – Lucas said with disdain – That's his excuse to call you a whore, to be mean to your friends… –

- House never meant any of that – Wilson said to Cuddy – Think of all the times he help you –

- …He was cruel to you, he never thank you for perjure yourself to save him – Lucas continued – he put your job in danger, he called Rachel a "bastard", he tried to convince you not to adopt Rachel in the first place… –

- Cuddy, remember House is a special man, and he has a hard time expressing his feelings and affection –

- Ha – Lucas laughed – Unlike the rest of men that are open and like to talk about relationships and their feelings, ha ha ha –

- House has a heart of gold – Wilson told her.

- If he was here, he probably would talk to you into getting an abortion –

- Don't say that! – Cuddy yelled. – Shut up –

- Cuddy, you are still in love with House – Wilson said with a patronizing tone.

- Wilson, why are you here? –

- Oh, well – Wilson put his hand on his waist – House escaped from prison, and he is outside. He wants a second chance with you–

- Ha – Lucas laughed again – We can add domestic violence to his list of greatest gestures –

- Cuddy, listen, House is right outside…look there he is –

Cuddy wakes up. – Damn nightmares – she whispers to herself. She looks at her clock. It's 4:38 am.

* * *

><p>- I know paper work is boring, but you look like you're about to fall asleep –<p>

Dr. Prince says to Cuddy as she enters the office.

- Sorry – Cuddy yawns – I've been having trouble sleeping –

- Probably the pregnancy – Dr. Prince says – When I had my first kid, the hormones were driving me crazy –

- I guess –

- Perk up – Cuddy's boss tells her – I need a consult –

* * *

><p>Cuddy walked through the parking lot of Princeton Plainsboro. She noticed a group of people. They were looking at the roof.<p>

- Jump! – Lucas was screaming – Damn coward! –

- Don't do it House! – Wilson yelled out too.

- What's going on? – Cuddy arrived.

- Cuddy, thank God, you're here – Wilson told her. – She's here House! –

- House is threatening to kill himself if you don't take him back – Lucas informed her. – I'm telling him you're not worth it, but he should jump anyway –

- What? –

- Cuddy, you have to take him back – Wilson told her – He is deeply in love with you. Think of all you been through with him. He literally went crazy for you –

- Ugh! Can we stop romanticizing the whole hallucination thing? All House did was get high and jerk off thinking of you –

- Cuddy, you're the one for him and he is the one for you – Wilson continued talking – You make him happy –

- There it is! – Lucas yelled – Emotional blackmail. Once again, you're to blame if House isn't happy, it's your fault he's back on drugs and it's your fault for breaking up with him and hurt such a delicate flower. Ha! –

- Cuddy, don't listen to him. It's your destiny, he loves you more than anyone it his life –

- Funny thing, I'm pretty sure 6 years ago the love of his life was Stacy – Lucas said.

- House got over her – Wilson clarified.

- No – Lucas said – House let her go and then he got over her. That's what is so odd. House let her go and live her life, but you Lisa, he's never letting you go. House will ruin your dates, he'll call you names, he'll stalk you and you'll let him. Maybe you are a masochist, or maybe you're just the only woman dumb enough to take it. With the same sense of love as a silly teenage girl that has the hots for the bad boy –

- Don't talk to me like that – Cuddy said with anger.

- Oooohhh – Lucas laughed – Now we know she's not a masochist –

- Oh my God! House jumped! –

Cuddy wakes up. It's 3:12 am.

- Oh please – She complains.

* * *

><p>- So tomorrow at 5 o'clock? – Lucas says through the phone.<p>

- Yes. The results are ready –

Cuddy decided to have a prenatal diagnosis looking for birth defects and amniocentesis for genetic testing. At her age, she knows the statistics.

- I'm sure everything is fine –

- Lucas…-

- Don't worry now that you don't have to–

- I know – Cuddy leans back on her chair. She sees the picture of Rachel that is on her desk. – We'll cross that bridge, when we get to it –

- Is it a bad time to tell you I had a cousin with two heads? -

- Very funny –

- Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow Lisa –

* * *

><p>- There is something I always wanted to ask you – Lucas said to Cuddy. They were waiting for Doctor Bedard.<p>

- What is it? –

- When we were together and I was fucking you, did you ever wish I was House? –

- Wha…ugh – Cuddy couldn't answer

- I know it is not a fair question – Lucas leaned close to her and put his hand on her belly – But maybe right now, you wish this was House's baby – he whispered to her.

Cuddy wakes up – Damn… –

– You nodded off – Lucas tells her.

- I fell asleep – Cuddy yawns – just for minute –

They are in the waiting room, sitting next to each other. Lucas puts the magazine down – Did you sleep alright last night? –

- I've been having nightmares –

- I was joking when I said the thing about my cousin with two heads. You don't have to be anxious for the results – Lucas says very calm.

- I'm not having nightmares about the baby –Cuddy stares at Lucas. She still can't figure it out why he seems different. - Nothing but weird dreams –

Doctor Bedard comes to the room. – Sorry for the wait, you can come in –

* * *

><p>- Good news – the doctor smiles – Nothing wrong with your baby –<p>

- I'm so happy to hear that – Cuddy says with relief. – So everything it's okay? –

- Yes – Doctor says.

- I knew I had good genes – Lucas jokes. – We have good genes –

- And there is a plus. Thanks to the amniocentesis we know the sex of the baby. Do you want to know? –

Cuddy and Lucas look at each other. – I want to know – he says.

- Okay, let's hear it –

- You're having a boy –

* * *

><p>- See? You had nothing to worry about – Lucas and Cuddy walk through the hospital corridors.<p>

- I wanted to be sure. I'm happy everything is alright – Cuddy tells him with a smile.

- Maybe now, you won't have bad dreams –

Cuddy looks at him – I don't know, my nightmares weren't about the baby –

- What were they about? – Lucas inquires with curiosity. – Am I in them? –

- Yes – Cuddy shakes her head – you were in them and…forget it –

- Was I zombie trying to eat you? –

Cuddy laughs – No, you were you but… you said the most awful, hurtful, almost misogynist things to me –

- Wow, wait a minute – Lucas stops walking – Me? Why is your subconscious against me? –

- There are just dreams. –

- What else is happening on these dreams? –

Cuddy thinks back – Urm…In one I was at my old home, Wilson was there… –

- House? –

- No… directly – Cuddy tells him – Don't read too much into it –

- Okay – Lucas looks down, he's thinking. – Are you doing something tonight? –

- No – Cuddy tells him – Just me and Rachel –

- Can I come over? I want to show you something –

- Sure –

* * *

><p>- Hi Rachel – Lucas greets the toddler when he arrives to Cuddy home.<p>

- Hellow Luc – she feels comfortable with him now.

- Go sit on the couch, sweetie – Cuddy tells her, and then follow her to the living room – What do you want me to show me? –

- Here – Lucas takes out a photo album from his suitcase.

Cuddy sits down next to Rachel and opens the album. – Oh my! It's your baby album. You were so cute –

- My mom used to say that I was the only newborn smiling at the nursery –

Cuddy smiles. – You think this will help me with my nightmares? –

- Yes – Lucas tells her. – I think that you're finally setting down with your new life, new routine and now it's hitting you…you changed your life. –

- You should be a therapist –

- Think of the future Lisa, the baby might look like me, or like your dad. I don't know –

- Baby? – Rachel points at the pictures – That a baby –

- Yes, that is Lucas when he was a baby – Cuddy points at the Detective so Rachel can make the connection.

- Lucas a baby – Rachel says and then laughs at the idea.

- You were a baby like this too – Cuddy tells her daughter, but Rachel laughs too. – And in a few months you'll have a baby brother –

- Okay mommy – Rachel doesn't pay attention anymore and goes to play with her toys.

- She can't stay put like her mom – Lucas jokes.

- People say that boys are more restless –

Lucas sits too – Did you wanted a girl? –

- Actually, I had this crazy idea that if I had a girl, Rachel would've gotten jealous – Cuddy tells him – I had terrible fights with my sister when we were teenagers. What about you? – Cuddy asks him –Are you happy that is a boy? –

Lucas smiles wide – I am. I can't wait to play with him, football and baseball. We can dress him in a little Batman t shirt. When he gets older I can take him fishing…or maybe he'll get into chest and sci-fiction, I can do that. It'll be awesome –

- Did you do all those things with your dad? –

- No, we weren't that close – Lucas tells her

- That happens with divorce parents – Cuddy keeps looking at the photographs.

- Wait – Lucas says – My parents weren't divorced –

Cuddy looks at Lucas – I remember you telling me your dad had a wife –

- No he had his wife and my mom was his mistress for 25 years–

Cuddy eyes wide – Oh, I misunderstood that conversation then –

- Yes, he visited us twice a week. That's why we weren't close –

Cuddy sees another picture of a man with sideburns and mustache holding Lucas as a baby– is this him? –

- Yes –

- He looks proud –

- He was proud he got two woman pregnant at the same time –

- You have half siblings? –

- Yes, but you know; it's weird – Lucas tells her – When my father died my mom and I couldn't go to the funeral –

- That's sad – Cuddy changes the page of the album. – I'm sure it was tough on you –

- I didn't have a traumatizing childhood, but it wasn't fun. Anyway, I should get going –

He gets up – You can keep my album for a while, if you want –

- Thanks, I guess I really don't know that much about you –

- This album ends at my 3rd year party, which is primordial in my life –

- Aaaahhh I can see that – Cuddy tells him.

- See you –

- Goodbye Lucas –

* * *

><p>- Mommy, come here – Rachel told Cuddy from across the room.<p>

- What is it? – Cuddy walked to her daughter

- Here mommy – Rachel opened a door. Cuddy walked in the room. Everything was white and in the middle a blue crib. As she got closer, Cuddy could hear a baby laughing.

Cuddy wakes up. It's 6:00 am and she's happy she didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

><p>- Hi Lisa – Lucas answers his cell phone. – What's up? –<p>

The detective is outside a hotel waiting to take a picture.

- Hi, I wanted to thank you – Cuddy was between patients appointments. – I didn't have any nightmares or weird dreams –

- Good to hear. All you needed it was to think of something else before go to sleep –

- Yes, more positive thinking – she says – I guess you don't have bad dreams –

Lucas remembers what he dreamt. He remembers being in park, laying on the grass. He reached out and touched Cuddy elbow. She smiled back at him.

Lucas hated to dream about her.

- Yep, no bad dreams for me –

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>A review please?<p>

Boy, was this long, but it's my favorite so far. I love the mean things Lucas told her.

Thanks for reading.

**Awesome webcomic by me. I'm the artist and the writer it's about a Private Eye, Link on my profile **


	6. Lawyers are evil

_ CaptainK8_ _thanks for the kind reviews_

* * *

><p>- Here's your baby album –<p>

Cuddy gives Lucas the white and blue photo album.

- Thanks –

The Private eye puts it in desk drawer. Cuddy is in his office, she swing by at lunch time. The office is just one room, whit a big window, a desk and two chairs.

- We should talk more. I want to know a little more about your family – Cuddy says.

- Well…-

There is 3 knocks at the door and then Jack Katers enters – Luke ready for…- The lawyer sees Cuddy standing in front of the desk.

- I'm very popular today – Lucas says. – You remember each other, right? –

- Yes –

- Sure –

Lucas looks at them – How friendly you are –

- I have to go back to the hospital – Cuddy says. The men watch her walk to the door. – I'll call you later–

- You don't have to be her friend – Jack tells Lucas as soon as Cuddy closes the door.

- She still could hear you –

- So what? – Jack shrugs – I'm serious. I know you want to be responsible but you don't have to be her friend or hang out with her. You already broke the "never sleep with you ex" rule. –

- I think that parents that get along is better for a kid –

- You can sue for sole custody and forget about her–

- But I won't – Lucas gets up and puts his jacket on. – Are we having lunch or what? –

- Why are you walking funny? –

- I hurt my ankle yesterday falling off a moving car. – Lucas gives details –I captured a fugitive and gain 10,000 dollars –

- What? You're a freaking Bounty Hunter now? –

- I'm making some extra money –

- Since when ? For what? –

- Since July and for the baby – Lucas answers – You have kids, you know how much its takes to raise a baby –

- Yes, I know. I sent a alimony check every month, thank you very much – Jacks says – I also know how bad a custody battle could be –

- Don't start with again. Let's have lunch –

- I got an idea! – Jack snaps his fingers – Come work for the firm. We need another Private Investigator. Old Bullock can't handle all the cases –

- No –

- Why not? I'm a partner I can hire you. You'll get a check every month. –

- Thank you but, I don't think so –

- Give me a good reason, and don't say "Lawyers are evil" –

- Lawyers are evil –

- You'll be on family law with me – Jack smiles – I want to help you –

- We already hang out too much – Lucas tells him.

- Stop making excuses. It's a good opportunity, it gives you stability. Want to be a dad? Want to be responsible? Well sometimes you have to make sacrifices and what if you get hurt playing bounty hunter? Then what?–

- Okay, okay I'll take the job –

* * *

><p>- Dr. Cuddy – A young doctor approaches Cuddy – I need your help with something –<p>

- What is it? –

- I was on a consult and my patient, she won't talk to me. And I can't find Dr. Price anywhere –

- Why won't she talk to you? – Cuddy inquired the intern

- Well…I think she doesn't like me –

* * *

><p>- Mrs. Frost, you had a panic attack – Cuddy tells the woman<p>

- I felt like I was dying – Melissa Frost was in her late forties.

- The body reacts very hard with panic attacks. Do you have history of anxiety disorders? Did you take any new medicine?–

- No – the woman answers – Am I going crazy? –

- No – Cuddy puts the cliff board down – There are many causes. Did you have a significant personal loss? Did you move to another house? –

- I had a fight with my husband –

- How bad was it? –

- I wanted to kill him and he wanted to kill me. –

- That might be the trigger –

- Now what? –

- We'll make some test to be sure –

- Thank you –

Cuddy takes off her gloves. – You're welcome Mrs. Frost –

- Ugh – she groans – I'm tired of be Mrs. Frost. Do you know any good divorce lawyer? –

- Actually, I do –

* * *

><p>- So those are you options – Jack says with his lawyer voice – Do you want to think about it Mrs. Frost? –<p>

- No – Mrs. Frost answers – I want a divorce, no doubt –

- Okay – Jack leans back on his chair. – I need you to do a list of all your assets, what is yours, what is his. That's for our next appointment –

Mrs. Frost nods – Okay, but I want to keep it hush for a while –

- You don't have a problem living with him? –

- We hardly speak to each other; we even sleep in different bedrooms –

- Fine – Jack sees Lucas walk by his office – Luke! Come here –

Lucas walks in the office. He's wearing a gray shirt and black pants. He wants to look more formal– Hi –

- Mrs. Frost, this is our new in house firm Private Investigator Lucas Douglas. He'll be working on your case –

- Nice to meet you – Lucas shakes hands with the woman.

- A detective? –

- He'll do a background check on your husband –

- Oh – Mrs. Frost takes a second look at Lucas. He smiles to her

- And Mrs. Frost if you have anything that the other side can use against you, it's better if you tells us – Jack quickly explains – It doesn't have to say it right now, we talk more in our next session –

- Thank you –

Mrs. Frost leaves the office.

- You couldn't wear a tie? or shave? – Jack remarks Lucas new look.

- Since when you introduce me to clients? – The Private Eye asks

- Mrs. Frost is a special client. Two days ago she had huge fight with her husband that provoked a panic attack, Dr. Lisa Cuddy attended her and then she recommend me –

- I see – Lucas ponders.

- Tell the mother of your unborn child that I appreciate the peace offer –

- I will – Lucas tells him.

- Now, get everything on Mr. Frost –

- You think he's cheating – Lucas squeeze his eyes – don't you? –

- Most husbands cheat. Some regret it, some love it – Jack says very confident – My dad had a skank on the side for your years. At least my mom said so, we'll never know –

- I'll see what I can find –

* * *

><p>- So you work with Jack now – Cuddy says – That's good –<p>

- I guess it is – Lucas replies. He is visiting Cuddy at her home.

- That explains the sudden change of style –

- It's only a shirt – Lucas looks down at his clothes. They are on the porch – Anyway, you can reach me there. I don't have an office but I hang around there –The Private eye gives her a new business card.

– Okay – Cuddy takes the card – Want to come in? You came all the way here –

- Uhm – Lucas hesitates. He remembers what Jack told him.

- I'll confess – Cuddy tells him – I bought a lemon cake and I'm really close to eat it all by myself –

- Cravings? –

- Yes – Cuddy smiles – Want a slice? –

- Sure –

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Will the case be significant in the future? Yes<p>

Will the baby album be important? Yes

Will Lucas shave? Maybe

This and more on the next chapter.

Leave me review, please, I'm begging you. Where did you find this fic? Here? A link somewhere, like tumbl or fanpop?

Thanks for reading.

**I have a webcomic about a Private Investigator; you can find the link on my profile.**


	7. Okay

- Echinoccoccosis was the right diagnosis – Dr. Prince says – Great call Dr. Cuddy –

- Thanks, I've had seen a similar case years ago –

The doctors walk down a corridor to the cafeteria.

- You worked with Dr. House. World known doctor –

- Yes, I did for many years – Cuddy sighs

- Rumor has it, that you were romantically involved –

Cuddy sighs

- Sorry if I upset you –

- Not at all, I was just thinking that I knew him since collage, work with him and now…well life changes –

- By the way – Dr. Prince smiles – You're finally showing –

- Yes – Cuddy touches her growing belly – Everything moves really fast –

* * *

><p>- No Tommy, listen to your mother – Jack is talking on the phone to his eldest son. – Because she knows what's best –<p>

Lucas walks in and drops a yellow envelop.

The lawyer opens it in a hurry, reds it and gets really upset – What is this? –

Lucas shrugs. – Not mine, Charles asked me to give it to you on my way here –

- Tommy hold a second…here talk to uncle Luke – The lawyer gives the phone to the Private Eye, and storms off the office.

- Hi Luke –

-Hi Tommy, how's everything on the west coast? –

- Sunny. I don't like it – the 12 year old answers – What's dad doing? –

Lucas sees his friend and now boss argue with another lawyer. – Working –

The lawyer comes back, and Lucas gives him the phone.

- Tommy, I have to go – he says to his son. – You and you brother be good – he hangs up.

- I need you to notice someone – Jack tells the private Investigator. – The man has eluded us before, but I'm sure you'll find him –

- Okay – Lucas takes the file case and another envelop. – I'll get on it –

- And you did a good job with the Frost case –

-Thanks –

- Oh…and did you sleep with her? –

Lucas stares at his friend – Who? –

- Come on – Jack says – Last night I saw you leave with that consultant –

- Nothing happened – Lucas confesses – We made out a little but I don't know, I wasn't in the mood –

- So you went home and masturbated? –

- Pretty much – Lucas nods – I'm gonna go now –

- You need to get your mojo back – Jack tells him – I'm finding you a date –

- No thanks – Lucas says before closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>- Why did you get rid of all your baby's stuff? – Julia asks her sister. They are in the baby store.<p>

- Not all of it – Cuddy picks up a pretty baby blanket – When I moved out, I donate things to charity –

- Who you're kidding, you love to buy baby stuff –

- Yes, I do. Look how cute is this –

- It is – Julia smiles and takes a closer look at blanket. – What about Lucas? Is he helping you with money? –

- Julia I've been financial independent from a long time now –

- I think he should contribute. –

- He mentioned a collage trust fond once. I don't like talk about the money –

They walk to the cribs. – I've been meaning to ask you, does Lucas seem different to you? –

- Different how? –

- I don't know. It's like he changed, but I can't put my finger on it –

- I only talked to him a couple of times –

- And? Does he seem different? –

- Ugh…he doesn't ramble as much? –

- Never mind – Cuddy shrugs

- You're the one who is spending an awful lot of time with him –

- I forgot how nice is to be with him –

- Be with him? –

- Not like that – Cuddy replies – I meant he's good company that's all –

- Right – Julia leaves the subject alone.

* * *

><p>- So this will be the baby's room, right? – Lucas looks at the ceiling of the empty room. Lucas likes to visit Cuddy a few days a week, talk for a few moments.<p>

- Yes – Cuddy stands next to him. – I wanted to paint it green –

- Green? – Lucas turns to face her – It should be baby blue, we are having a boy –

- It's a cliché –

- Fine, it's your house – he says

– I want to put the crib here – she walks to the other side of the room.

- I should get a crib too –

- What for? –

- So when the baby stays with me – Lucas responds – Weekends, or when you are on a work trip. I want to spend time with my son –

- Yes, you're right – Cuddy takes off her sweater – After the baby is born we should work out a schedule and…are you staring at my breasts?–

- No – Lucas is staring.

Cuddy crosses her arms and raises and eyebrow. – Lucas –

- Sorry, but the pregnancy has made them bi…ugh…more appealing but that particular blouse, maybe it's the color or cleavage, is that new? I hope you don't wear it to work. No that I have a say in. –

– No, I don't – Cuddy smiles, he still rambles. – But no ones is going to make a move on me –

- You don't know that – Lucas tells her – There are men that are into pregnant women –

- Really? Like a fetish? –

- Some men, others see it like a natural beautiful thing –

- What side are you on? – Cuddy surprised herself of how flirty she sounds.

Lucas givers her that look tha she can't decipher

- Have you chosen the baby crib yet? – Lucas changes the subject, and Cuddy is relieved.

- No, I went window shopping with my sister. But we still have 4 and half more months –

- Yes – Lucas nods – In my free time I can paint the room and I could install some shelves –

- Good idea –

- I should go now – Lucas tells her as he sees the time – It's late and–

- Wow – Cuddy put her hands on her belly – The baby is kicking –

- Now? –

- Yeah – the woman smiles – He did it this morning too. Here, give me your hand -

Cuddy takes Lucas hand and placed it on the right spot. – Did you feel that? –

Lucas nods.

- Rachel felt it too this morning, she likes to talk to him –

Cuddy sees how Lucas is absorbed on the moment. She likes how his warm hand feels.

- He stopped – Lucas removes his hand.

- Yeah, it only lasts for a minute or less –

- So I was on my way out –

She walks him to the door.

- Before you leave, I… –

- Yes? –

- I like hanging out with you – She says without putting too much thought on it

Lucas frowns, then nods – Yeah, me too –

- Goodnight –

- See you Lisa –

Cuddy closes the door and wonders what the hell is she feeling right now.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for the delay, I had a temp job for a week :)<p>

But now I'm back.

Thanks for reading.

I will like you forever if you leave me a review.

Next chapter…Halloween! (Not really)

**Curiously, my webcomic didn't suffer any delay…LINK on my profile.**


	8. Vizcaino

**October 2011**

- So I wake up and there is a snow storm, half of the estate has no electricity, the roads are close, Halloween is ruined and I think to myself "there is no way Lisa went to work" and then I remember you're Lisa Cuddy and you are at work aren't you? – Lucas says to Cuddy through the phone.

- Yes, I am – Cuddy responds. – But I took a cab –

- Why did you take a cab? –

- Because a tree is blocking my driveway. –

- You're pregnant you shouldn't be out. There must be another endocrinologist –

- Dr. Nesman is trap in his home –

- When are you off work? –

- In two hours –

- I'll pick you up – Lucas tells her

- I can take another cab and mom is with Rachel waiting for me at home–

- No – Lucas says – I'll pick you up –

* * *

><p>- It's damn cold – Cuddy says when she gets into Lucas' car<p>

- Were you planning to go "trick or treat" with Rachel? –

- Yes – Cuddy rubs her hands – My mom was going too –

- Too bad. There'll be more Halloweens –

Lucas starts the car and waits for the engine to warm. Cuddy keeps rubbing her hands.

- Give me your hands – Lucas tells her. Cuddy does it. The P.I. puts his hands around her and rubs gently.

- You're really warm – Cuddy says with relief – I can feel my fingers again –

It's not just the cold, she likes when he touches her.

- Is it better? – Lucas asks

- Yes…Thank you –

- Okay let's go –

As he is ready to leave his cell phone rings.

- Aren't you gonna get that? – Cuddy says as she sees Lucas hesitate.

- That's the office…-

- It might be important –

Lucas answers the phone – Douglas –

- Hi Luke! It's me Blair from the office –

- What's going on Blair? –

- Uhm…we are at the Halloween party and well…Jack is drunk –

- Jack is always a little bit drunk –

- Jack is drunk like really drunk, like he just ran out of the building, refuses to take a cab and we're afraid he could freeze to death on the street –

- Okay, I'll be there – Lucas hangs up – Do you mind if we take a minor detour? –

* * *

><p>- Lucas! – Jack greets his friend – Let me finish peeing –<p>

Lucas sighs. He found the lawyer close to the building door.

- Come on. I'm here to take you home –

- I can't feel my toes –

Lucas looks at Jack's feet – You're not wearing shoes. Jump in the car before you gangrene or something –

Jack sees Cuddy sitting on the front seat. – Why is she here? –

- I'm giving her a ride too. Be quiet Jack – Lucas tells her – I mean it, don't insult her. I know how you get when you get drunk –

Jack gives him the thumbs up.

- Hi Jack – Cuddy says looking at him through the rear-view mirror.

- Hi Doctor –

* * *

><p>After a few blocks, Lucas sees that he needs to fill the car if he wants to make the trip from Jack's place to Cuddy's.<p>

- I need to fill the car – Lucas announces. He parks at the gas station – Do me favor. Don't talk to each other –

Lucas steps out of the car.

- You know why I don't like you? –

- Really Jack? The first thing he told you not to do –

- You broke him –

- I broke up with him –

- No, I mean…You broke him – Jack leans forwards – You never wonder why did you have such a clean break up? I'm a divorce lawyer, I know a lot about break ups –

- Jack you're drunk and…–

- Lucas never called you; he didn't send you an email, nothing. He just disappeared from your life and you were okay with it, you had a new man, right? – Jack continues talking – You didn't see him after the break up. Lucas didn't get drunk, he didn't cry, he didn't listen to sad songs over and over. First I thought he was soldier on, but no. Luke was so sad, so hurt that he actually changed. You broke my friend – Cuddy turns her head to see Jack.

- You have notice, don't you? He's different now –

From the store Lucas sees that Cuddy and Jack are talking. He hurries up and pays for the gas.

- You're drunk and I'm ignoring you – Cuddy says to Jack

Lucas enters the car –Boy, its cold outside – The Private Eye looks at his passengers that are really quiet.

– Okay –

* * *

><p>Lucas helps puts Jacks in bed. – Get some sleep man –<p>

- Thanks my friend – Jack smiles – You know? You were beautiful man –

- Is this your drunk version of the "_I love you man_"? –

- In a world full of cynics, you were an honest man. You were so beautiful – Jack says before falling to sleep.

Lucas leaves a bucket next to the bed just in case Jack needs to through up.

* * *

><p>- Here we go – Lucas says – Finally home –<p>

- Thank you –

- Sorry, about the detour –

- It's fine –

Cuddy stays on the porch. She stares at Lucas and wonders if there is any true to Jack words.

- What is it? – Lucas asks – You're looking at me weird and you were quiet on the ride home –

She had noticed before he was different, she didn't know what was exactly. Now she can see clearly, Lucas doesn't trust her.

- I'm fine –

- Okay – Lucas walks down a few steps, before turning around – Did Jack say something to you? Because whatever he said, he's wrong –

- I think he's right – Cuddy gives him a weak smile

Lucas shrugs – Goodnight then –

Cuddy enters her home.

- What took you so long? – Arlene asks her daughter.

- Lucas also had to picked up his friend –

- I was worried. There is a storm, you know – Arlene replies but her daughter doesn't seem to mind her. – Lisa, are you feeling okay? –

- Yes mom, thanks for babysitting Rachel –

* * *

><p>Jack drinks a couple Alka-Seltzers and rests his head on his desk. He hears the door open.<p>

- I said no visits –

- Hi Jack – Cuddy says. – Don't be mad at your assistant for letting me in, she had no chance against me –

The lawyer rubs his forehead. – Dr. Lisa Cuddy, what can I do for you? –

- I want to talk about yesterday – Cuddy sits down.

- You were in the car. Did I say something stupid to you too? – Jack asks – Because I was wasted, and Lucas is already giving me a hard time –

- What did you tell him? –

- I can't remember, but this morning…– Jack picks up the phone and dials – my voice mail change to this: _You reached Jack Katers office, please leave your message and…_ _You're beautiful, No matter what they say, Words can't bring you down, Oh no_ –

- It's a pretty song – Cuddy smirks – I'm sure your clients like it –

- He's making fun of me – Jack hangs up the phone.

- Jack, last night you told me how much I hurt Lucas –

- Did I? – Jack leans back – Isn't that common knowledge? –

- Yes, I knew that, but I…- Cuddy focus her attention on a photograph behind Jack.

- What is it? – Jack turns to see his bookshelf

- Who's that? – Cuddy points to the picture – Is that you? –

- Yes, me and my dad –

- That's _your_ dad? –

Jack frowns – Are you making fun of me too? What did I do last night? –

- How do you meet Lucas? – Cuddy asks – When? –

- I was in a bar…–

- Big surprise – Cuddy whispers

-…Watching the 2000 World Series, The Subway series. Vizcaino delivered the game-winning hit and Lucas sat next to me and made a comment. Then we celebrated the Yankees championship. Yes, I know I'm a divorce lawyer and a Yankee fan; people hate me –

- Your dad, is he still alive? –

- No he died 15 years ago – Jack responds – What are you asking me this? –

- No reason – Cuddy gets up – Thanks and I'll see you around –

* * *

><p>- Look what I got for Rachel – Lucas lets Cuddy in – Well, I got one for you and for your mom too –<p>

Cuddy follows him to the kitchen. She hasn't visited his department since she gave him the news. She sees the ultrasounds still on the fridge door.

- Here –

Cuddy turns her attention to the kitchen table. – Chocolate shaped pumpkins –

- Yes, this woman was so happy to sale them to me. With the storm she had a bunch of them left –

They both sit down.

- So what's up? –

- This noon, I went to see Jack at his office – she says – And…I'm just going to say it. He is your half brother, isn't he? –

Lucas sighs – You can't tell him –

- I won't –

- You saw the picture at the office? –

- Yes – Cuddy nods – Same man, same mustache, and same sideburns. But you have a different last name –

- I have my mom's last name –

- How did this happen? –

- I was curious – Lucas tells her – My dad had more kids, I always knew about them, they never knew of me. I want to see how my brother was –

- So you followed him to a bar? –

- Yes, and we became friends and now I can't tell him now –

Cuddy dares to put her hand on his hand – I don't think he'll be mad –

- How would you take it if you find out that your dad cheating on your mom for decades? –

- It has nothing to do you with you –

- But it's a "shoot the messenger" situation – Lucas retrieves his hand – And I had dinner with his mom and sisters, that was weird –

- You're good friends; you'll be fine if you ever tell him –

- Thanks –

- I'll take these pumpkins to Rachel –

- Okay – Lucas puts them back in the bag – Wait, you called me this morning saying you wanted to talk –

- Yes –

- But you saw Jack later, so you didn't know about our dad, so you wanted to talk about something else. What was it? –

- Nothing –

And there is again, Lucas giving her that look, putting his defenses up like waiting to be disappointed, like expecting to hear a lie.

- Blue – She finally says – You were right I saw the baby room this morning, and I think the green color doesn't look good. We should paint it blue –

- Good thing I didn't paint the whole room – Lucas says – Why did you went to see Jack? –

- To talk – Cuddy replies – He's your best friend/half brother, and I'm having your kid, we should be in good terms. No need to interrogate me –

- I'm sorry –

- I understand, after all you're an evil Yankees fan –

Lucas smiles at the comment.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Next chapter…Thanksgiving Day! (For real this time)<p>

If you're reading this is because you like Cuddy and you miss her, or you like Lucas or you're crazy like me and you actually like Luddy. Even if your heart still hurts a little when you think about it…Where I was going with this? Oh, yeah! **Please leave me a review :)**

Did you see it coming? I put several clues about Lucas and Jack being brothers. If you go back to Ch. 4 The two scenes mirror each other, Cuddy talking to her sister, Lucas talking to his brother

**So every week, I post 3 or 4 pages for my webcomic about a P.I. Link on my profile.**


	9. Eating canapes

**Tuesday, November 22, 2011.**

- Motherfu... – Jack hangs up the phone.

- What was that? – Lucas tells him

- That damn Frost and his lawyer Garner – Jack put his jacket on – They are fighting every penny. –

- Sounds like a jerk –

- He is – Jack put the files in his briefcase – He's the angriest husband I ever encounter. He threatened her. We might file for a restraining order –

- Sounds like a big jerk –

- But it doesn't matter. It's Thanksgiving, no work for the rest of the week – They walk to the door. – Are you sure you don't want to come with me? My mom always makes lots of food –

- No, I'm fine –

- Are you sure? I'll drive up there tomorrow morning –

- Thanks, but I'll have a quiet week –

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, November 23, 2011.<strong>

- What are you doing tomorrow? – Cuddy asks Lucas.

- For thanksgiving? Nothing. I'll stay home – He shrugs

- And Jack? –

- He is going to be with his mom and sisters in Connecticut. –

Cuddy takes her time, gaining courage. – If you, you know, want to, you are welcome to join me and my family –

Lucas stands still.

- My sister is having like 15 guests, I asked and she doesn't mind put an extra plate on the table – she tells him – I know it a last minute thing but…-

- I appreciate it, but I'll pass –

- Okay, no problem – Cuddy says – Then I'll see you until next week –

- Bye –

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, November 24, 2011.<strong>

**11:00 am.**

Lucas did his laundry that morning and now he was folding his clothes, when someone knocks at his door. He looks through the peephole to find out is Arlene Cuddy.

- Hi – he opens the door – Can I help you? –

- Sure, would you let me in? –

- Come in –

Arlene walks into the apartment; she sees the clean shirts on the sofa. – I won't sit, it won't be long –

- Okay –

-I have you address in case of emergency, in case you're wondering –

- Is _this_ an emergency? –

- No – Arlene responds – I heard that you decline Lisa's invitation for Thanksgiving –

- Did she tell you? –

- No, she doesn't know I'm here – Arlene says – I'm here to re invite you to spend the holiday with us –

- No thanks –

- Why not? –

- Because is your family, not mine –

- Well, that is arguable. You are the father of my grandson, we are family. What are you going to do when the baby is 5 and wants to play with their cousins? –

- He hasn't be born yet –

- Besides, you don't have plans –

- And by default I should go with you? –

- Lucas I didn't like you at first – Arlene changes strategy – I thought you were a man child holding back my daughter –

- Wow – Lucas exclaims

- But then you lasted with her a month then another and another –

- And then Lisa dumped me –

- Yes, for House – Arlene acknowledges – I didn't like him much neither, but Lisa loved him –

- This conversation keeps getting better and better for me –

- And then she broke up with him, because he didn't give her any stability, you on the other hand give her exactly that –

- Are you saying I'm predictable? –

- No, I'm saying that despite the appearances, you're more mature that Lisa, and House for that matter –

- Is that so? –

- Yes – Arlene nods – I love my daughter and she is a wonderful woman, really smart and she's capable of amazing tasks, but when it comes to interpersonal relationships she has poor skills –

Lucas smiles – Yeah, I noticed –

- Now Lisa is really trying her best with me, her sister, you – Arlene continues – But Thanksgiving Day all the family there, her hormones, she needs you there –

-Lisa is a strong woman, I'm sure she can handle it –

- She is not going to break down and cry – she tells him – But there is a reason why she went to you that night. I know when you made that baby –

Lucas scratches his beard – I don't know –

- Come on. Make the grandmother of your baby happy –

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 pm<strong>

- Hi – Julia says to her sister – Come in, come in –

- Sorry I'm a little late –

- Now it's fine – Julia helps Cuddy with her coat – Hi Rachel, your cousins were waiting for you –

- Yay! –

- Girls! – Julia yells – Your aunt is here –

The little girls come running from their room. – Hi aunt Lisa –

- Can we play with Rachel? –

- But be careful –

The oldest girl holds her cousin's hand – Come Rachel –

- Don't go outside – Julia warns them.

- Mom is here? – Cuddy and her sister walk to the living room

- Yes and she brought company –

- Really? Who? –

- Hey Lisa –

- Hey Lucas – Cuddy smiles. Lucas is wearing a gray blue shirt and black slacks.

- I'm here too – Arlene says when Cuddy ignored her.

- Sorry, hi mom –

- Hello Lisa – She smirks – I'll be helping on the kitchen –

- So you came after all –

- Yes, you're mom made me reconsider your invitation –

- I'm glad you're here –

- Should we help on the kitchen? –

- Nah! There are enough people –

* * *

><p><strong>01:25 pm<strong>

Other guests arrived, family from both sides. Julia announced that dinner will be served at 4:00 pm.

But Cuddy could care less, she was having fun just talking to Lucas and eating canapés.

- I can't believe you made out with your cousin – she laughs.

- It was just one kiss, and she was my second cousin –

- Is that what your family does on thanksgiving? –

- I was 13 years old! –

-How old was she? –

- Uhm…15, I think –

-That's… interesting – Cuddy comments

- You were going to say a joke about me liking older women –

- I wasn't – She responds – I was going to say that you always have a crazy anecdote for every occasion –

- Wait to hear my story when I posed as Jesus –

- Lisa –

- Yeah? – Cuddy turns to see her mom

- You're aunt Abby is here –

Arlene walks next to an elderly woman. She has white hair, glasses and she's hunch over – Hello –

Lucas gets up and helps Cuddy to do the same

- Happy Thanksgiving aunt Abby –

- Lisa, you're expecting – a smile appears on the old woman's face – And the other one? –

- Rachel is with her cousins – Cuddy tells her

- And this is Lucas Douglas – Arlene introduces the P.I. – Lisa's husband –

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

How will Cuddy react to her mother's manipulation?

Who from Cuddy's past will appear?

This and more on the next chapter.

Leave me a review please :)

**Or you can read my webcomic "Detective Fausto" about a P.I. with a broken heart.**


	10. 49ers Vs Ravens

**Thursday, November 24, 2011.**

**Thanksgiving Day. **

**01:36 pm**

- And this is Lucas Douglas – Arlene introduces the P.I. – Lisa's husband –

- Am the what? – Lucas raises his eyebrows

- What? – Cuddy says – Mom! –

- Mazel tov – Aunt Abby gives Lucas a hug. – You better be good to my niece –

- No aunt Abby, he's not… –

- Of course I'm good to her – Lucas looks at Cuddy and tills his head, letting her know he's going with the lie.

- Mother can I talk to you? – Cuddy focus on Arlene, but the doorbell rings.

- Sorry Lisa – Arlene says as she walks away– I need to attend the door, your sister is too busy in the kitchen –

- Oh no – Cuddy follows her mom to the door, but it's intercepted by Julia.

- Come with me – she pulls Cuddy to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>- Can you believe it? – Cuddy says to her sister.<p>

- Take it out on these macadamia nuts – Julia gives her sister some nuts to smash.

- I'm not a teenage girl who got pregnant –

- No, you're a forty year old who got pregnant –

- I don't care what people think –

- I know you don't –

Julia's husband enters the kitchen to ask something, but when he sees her sister in law smashing the food, he walks right out again.

- And Aunt Abby is like 93 years old – Cuddy complains – She probably won't remember tomorrow –

- And yet, you are angry at a little white lie –

Cuddy looks at her mother that is now introducing Lucas to her cousins.

- That's it! I'm stopping this and I'm going to give her a piece of my mind –

- Please don't start a fight wit mom – Julia gets in her way again

- Julia –

- Lisa, please – her sister says – Do it tomorrow morning or tonight after all the guests are gone –

- Fine – Cuddy crosses her arms.

- Besides, why did you invite him in the first place? –

- He was going to spend Thanksgiving alone –

- And you never thought it will be awkward for your ex to be here? –

Cuddy sighs – Oh for God's sake! Is that going to be the case forever? Am I always going to be the bitch who broke his heart? –

- Wow, wait Lisa – Julia puts her hands on Cuddy's shoulders – Calm down. Nobody is saying that. You're friends now, right? Friends with a baby on the way –

- Friends, right – Cuddy bites her lip with frustration. Julia observes her gesture.

- Lisa…do you want to be more than friends with him? –

- So now I have a new anecdote – Lucas takes them by surprise. – Your aunt Abby asked me if I'm Jewish, I said that my mom was Jewish, she smiled and told me that I'm automatically a Jew, then she said something in Yiddish and planted me a peck right in the lips – The P.I. tells them – and right now you can make your joke about me an older women –

Cuddy smiles to him – Sorry, I shouldn't left you alone with them, but right now I'm still angry at my mom –

- It's okay –

- You can go if you want to –

- Seriously, it okay – Lucas reaffirms – and the food smells great –

- Thank you – Julia says when she hears the compliment – Only a few more special details –

- About that – Julia husband pokes his head into the kitchen – I don't find the port wine –

Julia frowns – There were a couples of bottles left –

- No – the husbands shakes his head.

- Then you need to go to the supermarket–

- For wine? –

- And for lemongrass. I forgot it and I need those two ingredients –

- We can go to the market– Lucas interrupts the married couple – What do you say? –

- If it takes me away from here –

* * *

><p><strong>02:02 pm<strong>

- And of course the supermarket is crowded – Cuddy says when they arrived at the store.

- Julia said she needs the ingredients in less then an hour –

They walk through the automatic doors.

- Yes, but is only two things, lemongrass and wine…the lemongrass is in –

- You don't know what lemongrass look like – Lucas smirks

- Yes I do – Cuddy says – It's a condiment and it's green…right? –

- I'll go get the lemongrass, you go get the wine –

- Yes, because the pregnant woman should always get the wine –

- Yell: "Pregnant lady get out of my way!" With the bottle in you hand– He jokes.

Cuddy smiles as she sees Lucas walk away to get the ingredient. Then she goes to the liquor aisle. She finds the last bottle.

- Oh my God! Lisa? –

The doctor turns around to see Stacy Warner standing next to her.

- Stacy? –

- It's you – Stacy gets closer

- Stacy? –

- What a small world – the lawyer tells her – and you're making it smaller. Look at you – She points at Cuddy's belly.

- Stacy? –

- Yes, I'm Stacy. You're acting like you seen a ghost –

- No, no. It's the surprise –

- Surprise? You're the one who's pregnant –

- Yes – Cuddy tells her – I'm due in January –

- Congratulations – Stacy gives her a hug – Now why are you buying wine? –

- I'm… – Cuddy sees Lucas approaches them – …not here alone –

- This is lemongrass – The P.I. shows her the ingredient.

- Oh it does looks like grass –

Stacy looks at Lucas and extends her hand – Hi you must be…- she doesn't finish the sentence waiting for Lucas or Cuddy to fill the blank.

Lucas shakes her hand – Lucas Douglas. I'm the…- he looks at Cuddy waiting for an approval.

- You're the dad – Cuddy says – You can tell her that –

- Just making sure, introductions are little off when I'm with Lisa –

Cuddy analyzes his comment and smiles, because he's right. Since the first time she meet him at the hospital cafeteria, to this afternoon with her aunt.

- Okaaaay – Stacy doesn't know what he's talking about – I'm Stacy Warner an old friend of Lisa –

Lucas frowns – Stacy Warner, that name rings a bell –

- Has Lisa talked about me? –

- No I haven't – Cuddy stares at Lucas wondering if he does know who Stacy is.

- I know – He snaps his fingers – You're House's ex girlfriend. Lived with him like for 5 years, until the leg thing for which you shared guilt with Lisa. You left him; you came back and left again for good. Yeah, I know the whole story. House told me –

Stacy looks at him with awe, and sees that Cuddy is giving the same look.

- I dare to ask. Are you a friend of House? –

- Not at all – He responds quickly and very serious.

- Okaaay – Stacy nods – Last time I heard House got shot a few years ago –

- Ha – Lucas chuckles – Sorry, I sneezed –

- Yes he did, but he got… better? – Cuddy says not so sure.

- Ha – Lucas chuckles again.

- Cut it out – Cuddy tells him.

- Seriously that how I sneeze –

- Forget about House – Stacy says – You! What's up with you and this? We should catch up –

- But you're busy, right? – Cuddy tells her; the last thing she needs right now it's to remember House.

- No – the lawyer says – My sister in law burn the turkey and now she's fighting to buy a new one. I have at least an hour –

- I'll tell you what – Lucas intervenes – I'll go pay for this – He takes the bottle of wine from Cuddy – the lines to the cash register are absurdly long so you have time to chat. We'll meet outside –

- Great idea – Stacy says, but Cuddy gives him a mean look – I think there is a coffee shop outside –

* * *

><p>Stacy puts her coffee cup down. She is about to say something, but she closes her mouth again. Cuddy just watches her. In a lapse of 25 minutes, Cuddy told Stacy the abridged version of the last 5 years.<p>

- I'm truly without words – Stacy says.

Cuddy nods.

- But hey, you got a good life going on –

- Yes, I do –

Stacy sees Lucas walk towards them – and a good looking man –

- I told you there's nothing between us – Cuddy says

- Yeah, I heard that one before – Stacy smiles – You're back –

- Ladies – Lucas nods – I'll go get the car so you don't have to walk –

- You don't have to – Cuddy tells him, but she's grateful at the stage of her pregnancy she prefers not to walk too much. – But I'll wait here –

- Be right back –

They both watch him walk to the parking lot.

- Is he for real? – Stacy remarks.

- Huh? – Cuddy wasn't paying attention.

- Oh, I know that look –

- Don't –

- What? –

- Don't say it –

- I was going to say the you used to look at House that way –

- Ugh – Cuddy sighs – I told you not to say it. I don't want to compare them anymore –

- I understand that, but c'mon, we both dated House and that's a tough act to follow –

– A tough? – Cuddy frowns – You still like him, don't you? –

- House is the smartest man I ever met –

- Yeah, that lost its appeal to me – Cuddy gets up – Nice talking to you –

- Please, Lisa – Stacy says – I'm on your side –

- Oh you're not – Cuddy gets angry – and you weren't on my side back then, Wilson wasn't on my side, hell I think they were days when I wasn't on my side -

– Why are you yelling? –

- I don't' know! –

A man walks by – Is everything alright? – A pregnant woman yelling doesn't go without notice

- Yes, thanks – Cuddy sits down again – Second time I snap today –

- Really? –

- Yep –

- We moved on, Lisa – Stacy tells her. – I wake up one day and House was nothing but a nice memory –

- Well this suddenly feels like an A.A. meeting –

They laugh.

- For what it's worth, Lucas seems like a nice guy –

- He is, but it's complicated –

- Oh Lisa, you and your crazy quasi platonic relationships –

- Good description –

- I see, my own nice guy. Mark and my sister in law waving at me – Stacy says – I have to go, but if you want to call me, visit me or something. I still live 3 hours away, but whatever –

- Thanks Stacy –

* * *

><p><strong>04:02 pm<strong>

Lucas and Cuddy came back just in time to save the Thanksgiving dinner.

They all eat, drink, and laugh.

Cuddy loosens up, she doesn't mind her aunt and cousins or Arlene.

Lucas on the other hand; bonds with the only other man in the house, Julia's husband. After dinner they watch the 49ers vs Baltimore game.

- So… what football team you root for? –

- NY Giants – Lucas responds – If they get in the playoffs, they'll go to the Super Bowl –

- Are you a hardcore football fan? –

- Not really, I like baseball better – Lucas takes a sip of his beer – I played in the minor leagues –

- No way! –

- Yes, for one season with the New Jersey Jackals. But I hurt my shoulder – Lucas says without regrets – and that was it –

- And now you're a P.I. What life –

- I like your life better – Lucas tells him – Carving the turkey, with your wife and your little girls next to you. What a life –

- Hey – Cuddy arrives – Jules needs your help –

- Oh, thanks – the man goes to the kitchen

Cuddy and Lucas are alone again.

- Having fun? –

- I was telling him he did a good job carving the turkey –

- My dad used to make the same joke, pretending he cut off his thumb –

- Was it funny? –

- No – Cuddy says – But now I miss it –

- I often wonder how Thanksgiving Day was with my dad and his "official family" –

- Oh we have family issues –

- Imagine this poor baby growing up wit us as parents – Lucas jokes

- Hey! –

- Sorry –

- We are having dessert now – Julia announces.

- Let's go eat more –

* * *

><p><strong>8:46 pm<strong>

- It was fun today – Lucas is leaving – Thanks for inviting me –

- You said no to my invitation – Cuddy reminds him – My mother convinced you –

- But your intentions were genuine – he says as he opens the door.

- Yes – Cuddy stands under the door frame – Lucas…why did you change your mind? What did my mom tell you? –

- That holidays and family stresses you out, and that I should help you. I'm not sure if I did a good job… –

- You did a good job – Cuddy smiles.

- Keep the mom happy, keeps the baby happy, right? –

- The baby, right –

- Anyway, good night Lisa –

* * *

><p>Cuddy returns to the living room. All the guest are finally gone. Julia sits next to her.<p>

- Lis –

- Jules –

They are both tired.

- Rachel is sleeping in the girls room, you should spend the night –

- Okay –

- Did you get a chance to talk to mom? –

- No –

- Did Lucas take some food to go? I prepared too much –

- Yes –

Julia sees her sister expression. – Maybe it's just a crush and it'll go away –

Cuddy gives her a weak smile.

- Think about it, you were with House… –

- Is today "Let's remember House" Day? –

- No, listen up – Julia continues –You were with House, you were in love, and then the break up, and the car incident –

- Incident? –

- What I'm saying it's that you were sad. Now Lucas gives you a kid, takes care of you and he is nice to you so you got a crush on him –

- Crush, feelings, infatuation, whatever this is. You know the worst part? – Cuddy says – That if it's that obvious to mom, to Stacy, to you, it's obvious to Lucas too and he's ignoring it –

- If it makes you feel better – Julia says - I think my husband has a crush on him too -

Cuddy laughs.

- Did you see him asking all the questions about crimes and stakes out? -

- Thanks sis, I do feel better -

* * *

><p><strong>10:03 pm<strong>

Lucas takes a shoe box out of his closet and puts on his bed. He changes clothes and takes the box to the living room.

The box is full with photographs. He keeps saying to himself that one day he's going to buy a photo album and sort them out.

He's looking for a particular picture.

- There it is – Lucas observes the photo. He and Cuddy on Thanksgiving Day 2009. His heart aches a little.

– Nothing but a white lie -

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>On the next chapter…Everything goes to hell!<p>

Sorry for the delay, I had another temp job. But I'm giving you a long chapter :)

Again, for the love of everything you like on the internet, leave a review. C'mon I put references to the show, to real life events, to song lyrics. Please, I beg you, one review, just one per reader and I'll have like 3 reviews, please...

**Shameless plug: Webcomic link on my profile.**


	11. Emergency

_Thanks CaptainK9, Kora33 and cuddleswerevertalk for the reviews :D_

* * *

><p><strong>7th December 2011<strong>

- I'm sorry –

- Yeah, you don't sound sincere mother – Cuddy crosses her arms

- I'm an old woman, Lisa – Arlene says – You're aunt Abby is an old woman –

Cuddy kept her arm crossed.

- Lisa, I just want what is best for you and having the family over and question you, and judging you – Arlene says – Please honey –

- Okay mom –

- Can I come in and see my grand daughter? I haven't seen her in such a long time –

- Yes mom, spare me the guilt trip –

They walk to Cuddy's living room where Rachel greets her grand mother.

- Come see the baby's room – Rachel was almost 3 years old and excited for something new in her home.

- Show me, Rachel –

* * *

><p>The baby room was finished. Baby blue walls, a mural with zoo animals; the crib, and a toy box.<p>

- Looks amazing – Arlene looks around the room – Lucas helped you with the room? –

- Yes, he painted the room and he brought an illustrator to do the mural –

Arlene takes a closer look at the paint. – He's the kind of men that always knows a guy or someone owes him a favor–

- Yes, it comes handy –

Rachel sits on the floor to play. Arlene taps the toddler head.

- So what's the deal with you two? –

- Oh God! Mother… – Cuddy rubs her temples – 5 minutes ago you apologized for interfere with my life –

- I'm just concern – Cuddy's mother tells her – Why aren't you together? –

- Because he's not interested –

- Have you asked him? –

- No, there's no point – Cuddy

- But do you have feelings for him? –

- Mom I…-

- Lisa, just tell him – Arlene says candidly – If he was getting married tomorrow, I'd tell you to keep quite. But he doesn't even have a girlfriend, does he? –

- That doesn't mean anything –

- You had been making up excuses to spend time with him, and every time he accepts –

- He cares about his baby, that's all –

- You can't hide love. Lisa, you can't hide love –

* * *

><p>For next two days Cuddy tells herself that it doesn't matter, that Julia is right and is just a crush, until Lucas comes back from a work trip.<p>

- Hey – Lucas smiles when Cuddy opens her door – Did you miss me? –

- Yes, I did – she tells him – Come in –

He has a box under his arm.

- Rachel is already sleeping? –

- Yes –

- You look like you're wearing your working clothes – he comments – Are you still going to the hospital? –

- Yes, only for another week…maybe –

- You should be resting already. What if you get in labor? –

- Good thing I work in a hospital – she tells him – What is that? –

- It's a baby mobile – Lucas smiles – Let's put on the crib –

They go to the baby's room.

* * *

><p>- It has plush elephants and giraffes – he takes it out of the box – And of course a music box with different lullabies –<p>

Cuddy listens to him, watches him install the mobile. He's so patient taking care of the details. It hits her; she is in love with him.

She remembers the first time she said "I love you" It was to her high school boyfriend, and she didn't mean it. The second time was during her brief marriage, the third time she said "I love you" was to Lucas.

Cuddy searches her memories, trying to figure if she meant it when she told Lucas back then, but decides to move on.

The last time she confessed her feelings it was to House. But she knew it for years, and she knew that House wanted her.

This time it was a shot in the dark

- Ta da! – Lucas finishes putting the baby mobile – Let's hear it –

The mobile plays the soothing song.

- Lucas? –

- What is it? –

- These last months have been wonderful – Cuddy gets closer to him – I'm glad to have you here… –

Lucas stares at her.

- …and I don't want to change our relationship but I have to say it…I'm in love with you –

And there is that look again. Cuddy heart breaks a little when she see the "I don't believe in you anymore" look.

Lucas doesn't say anything. He stops the music.

- I know what you are thinking…-

- Stop Lisa – he breaks his silence – its fine you don't have to pretend and I don't have to beg –

- Pretend? You think I'm lying –

Lucas shakes his head – I didn't say that –

- You're implying it –

-You're pregnant – He tells her – You're full of hormones, its December and people get melancholic… –

- I'm not confused – Cuddy interrupts him – I'm not making this up, I'm only telling you how I feel about you –

- I heard you say it before – Lucas responds with a bitter tone. Cuddy feels like Lucas is suddenly miles away.

- You resent me don't you? For choosing House over you –

- No – Lucas tells her. He's very stiff – The heart wants, what the heart wants, right? –

- You sound pretty resentful to… –

- You said always – he interrupts her – When you broke up with me, you said you couldn't marry me because, you had always been in love with House –

Cuddy frowns as she tries to remember her words.

- Which means that you were in love with him since you were, like what? 20 years old. You were in love with him all those years you worked with him, and you were in love with him when we were dating –

- I'm sorry, okay? – Cuddy tells him – I should been honest with you back then, but honestly there were days that felt great to be with you –

- Really? –

- Yes! And I'm trying to tell you that now all these days had feel great to be with you –

- Because House is locked away in prison. In fact the only reason we are having a baby is because he screw up and you needed some quick consolation and that makes me… sad Lisa, not angry –

- That's not the reason why I went to see you that night; it wasn't about him _I_ needed you that night – Cuddy was tired of having House casting a long shadow on her life - I'm over him –

- I heard you say that before too –

- Damn it Lucas! – Cuddy gets angry, not because his rejection, but rather his denial of her own feelings. Then she remembers her mother words.

- Do you have feelings for me? – She finally says the right thing.

- You're the mother of my kid and I want to be friends – He looks down at the floor – That's all –

- Lucas – she gets a little closer – Please look at me –

She takes a leap of faith and decides to kiss him; maybe actions would do more than words.

Lucas can tell this kiss is different, Cuddy is not needy, and this time she's trying to give rather than take from him.

They break the kiss but stay close, inches from each other mouths.

- See? You were lying – He whispers – You told me you didn't want to change our relationship, but you kissed me –

- Because I love you – Cuddy tells him – I really do. Right here, right now you're the only one for me… –

- I can't Lisa – his voice sounds sad – You hurt too much –

- Listen Lucas – she talks softly – Let the past go, please. I know I hurt you, but please let go –

He closes his eyes and whispers – No –

Cuddy tries to hold on the tears – Lucas…-

He opens his eyes again to face her sad blue eyes –I can't – After saying that he takes a few steps back. Turns around and walks away.

Cuddy stays in the baby room and when she heard the front door close she stars sobbing.

* * *

><p>Lucas gets in his car and drives without knowing where he's going. He wants to turn back and take it all back, but he reminds himself how much the break up hurt, how he wanted to die. She'll get over him<p>

Lucas turns on the radio to distract himself. He laughs when he hears _"I would anything for love" _by Meatloaf.

He parks the car to think when his cell phone rings.

- Luuuuke! – A loud voice tells him – I need money –

- What are you talking about Jack? – Lucas asks – Are you drunk? –

- Yes – Lucas' friend answers – I hooker stole my wallet and I'm stuck with the bill –

Lucas sighs – I'll be right there –

* * *

><p>- Wow! Let the party started! – Jack yells when he sees Lucas. He's at the bar next to the bartender.<p>

- I'm not in the mood for party –

- Come on, Lucas – Jack tells him – _It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday_ –

Lucas shakes his head and pays the bill. – Where is the restroom? –

The bartender points to a door on the back of the room.

- Where are going? – Jack reacts when Lucas takes him by the shoulder.

- To refresh you –

Lucas enters the restroom and pushes Jack's head into a toilet and flushes. The valet stares at the scene.

- Don't worry, I'm not trying to kill him – Lucas tells him.

- What the fuck? – Jack yells and then stars coughing – What's wrong with you? –

- Me? What's wrong with you? Getting drunk again, letting a prostitute take your money? –

- She's getting married! – Jack says – Sandy is getting marring this Christmas. She called me up this afternoon saying that the kids can't spend Christmas with me, because she's getting married…with that son of a bitch in Los Cabos –

Lucas helps his friend to get up – Let's get you home –

- You probably think I'm pathetic –

- No, Jack – Lucas tells him – I don't –

* * *

><p>Lucas puts Jack in his bed and he puts a bucket in case he needs to vomit.<p>

- Have I told you were beautiful? – Jack hides his face on the pillow

- Yes, you have – Lucas take off Jack's shoes.

- Okay then –

A cell phone rings, it's Jack's

-Leave it! – The drunk man says. But Lucas sees the name on the screen.

- Hello. Mrs. Frost? –

- Mr. Katers I need help –

- I'm not your lawyer; I'm the firm's Private Investigator. Do you remember me? –

- Yes – Mrs. Frost tells him – I need help, my ex husband is outside and his yelling and my daughter and I –

- Mrs. Frost calm down – Lucas says to her – Listen, I'll be there, I know where you live, but you have to hang up and call 911. –

- Fine –

Lucas looks at his friend that already past out – Wish me luck –

* * *

><p>Lucas recognizes Mr. Frost car park outside the house. He doesn't like the scene, the police isn't there. He walks to the home and hears yelling, he calls the emergency number.<p>

- 911 want is the nature of your emergency? –

- A domestic feud –

Lucas quickly explains the situation and gives the address to the dispatcher.

- Please stay on the line –

- Yeah sure – Lucas puts his phone in his pocket. He sees the door open and decides to enter.

- You bitch! – Mr. Frost is screaming his head off – You think you can leave? Take my money? I bought this place, you car is mine! –

He has his ex wife and their daughter in a corner; treating them with a gun.

Lucas sneaks in the room. _What's wrong with us men? _He thinks – Hi! –

The man points his gun at Lucas – Who the hell are you? –

- I'm Lucas, and let me tell you…you are absolutely right – Lucas smiles – She's a bitch. What's wrong with these whores? they take our money... –

Lucas walks slowly to Mr. Frost – They said they love us and then they screws us over, with no regret right? –

- Stay there – Mr. Frost starts sweating – Do...don't get any closer –

- Dude, I'm on your side –

A police siren sounds outside distracting Mr. Frost, Lucas takes the gun away from him and shoves him to the ground.

- Thank God – Mrs. Frost cries.

- Go outside meet with the cops – Lucas tells them as he takes out the bullets from the gun. The women run to the door. But Lucas makes the mistake, he turns his back on Mr. Frost – Now, Mr. Frost… –

When he turns around he feels the impact on his chest, the pain goes through all his body; his knees weak and he falls down. His head his the floor and there he stays looking at the ceiling. As he loses conscience, Lucas' last thought is of Cuddy.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay…again. Anyway, I was trying to get right the scene between Lucas and Cuddy and I re write it many times, and what do I find out? That *spoilers*<p>

Chase got stabbed on House, and I thought to myself "Damn it! That's my story" Because I always like to harm the P.I. in my stories, and this time I got Lucas stabbed, and now he's broken hearted literally. See how clever I am? Well, not really, but I needed to tell you.

Next thing, thanks for leaving me reviews, it's nice to see that Cuddy, Huddy and Luddy fans enjoy the story so far.

To cuddleswerevertalk, will House make an appearance? Well, yes, but in the very end. Because it this time frame, he's in prison, and now they announce the show is over, I'll make the last chapter the way I imagine Cuddy appearing on the last episode of the show.

That's enough of me talking…Leave me a review please.

**And if you want to read another P.I. getting hurt, read my webcomic. Link on my profile.**


	12. V8 Engine

**December 2011**

- Goodbye Lisa – Dr. Price hugs Cuddy – We'll be seeing after the baby is born –

- Yes, thank you for coming–

- Call us – another friend says goodbye.

- Bye – Cuddy closes the door. The baby shower was over. She wonders why she can be so antisocial sometimes.

She walks back to the kitchen to her sister and mother. Arlene has Rachel sitting on her lap. Julia is helping cleaning up the place.

- You were a downer today – Julia says

- I'm sorry, but the baby shower was lovely, thanks for everything –

Julia nods.

- What was going on Lisa? – her mother asks – You seem distracted –

- I'm not telling you anything anymore. I'm done with the whole concept of sharing feelings –

- Oh! You told him, didn't you? – Arlene raises an eyebrow

- Yep –

- What are you talking about? – Julia is puzzled.

- Lisa told Lucas that she has feelings for him –

- Why? Didn't we agree that it was just a crush? –

- Agree? What is this? A committee? – Cuddy says – I came to terms with my feelings and I told him but he wasn't interested –

- Of course he wasn't – Julia exclaims.

- You knew something? – Arlene asks her younger daughter.

Julia puts down a tray – I asked him, after he spent the weekend helping you. I asked directly if he wanted you back and he said no. –

Cuddy gives a mean look to her sister – You could've told me that –

- I try to give you clues. I guess I was too subtle –

- It doesn't matter anymore –

- So the son of a bitch turned you down? The hell with him! – Arlene says – He should consider himself lucky to have you –

- Thanks mom – Cuddy says – But no cursing in front of Rachel –

- Back to friends? –

- I suppose, I haven't see him in over a week – Cuddy tells them – He even missed the doctor appointment. I called him, but he didn't answer –

- What dick head! – Arlene exclaims.

- Mom! – Julia yells – What's up with the putty mouth? –

- I'm sorry, but I trusted him, I thought he was the right one for Lisa –

- Now I understand the little ploy from Thanksgiving, you were playing matchmaker – Julia smirks.

- What? You don't think that they should be together? –

- It's Lisa choice and… –

- Enough! – Cuddy tells them – We're not discussing this anymore. Okay? –

The women nod.

- Okay –

The phone rings and Cuddy picks up. – Hello?...oh, hi Jack…What? –

* * *

><p>Cuddy walks into the ICU; she spots Jack and walks right to him.<p>

- What happened? – She asks

- Wow! You're like really pregnant –

- Jack –

- You know how you stabbed Lucas in the heart? Well someone did that, literally –

- Screw you – Cuddy walks past by him

- Fine, sorry – he stops her – I'll take you to his bed –

* * *

><p>Cuddy sees Lucas lying on the bed. He's sleeping.<p>

- The doctor says he's fine now, they are going to move him out of the ICU today or tomorrow – Jack tells her, Cuddy takes the medical chart and reads it.

- Good – she puts the chart back in place and walks to be next to Lucas. He has a pale look.

- I didn't call you right away because I didn't want to scare you. People always say that pregnant women shouldn't be upset or something like that –

- How did this happen? –

- Remember Mrs. Frost? –

- Uhm…the woman with the panic attack? –

- Yes, I handled her divorce and it was ugly. Last Friday night Mr. Frost attacked her and their daughter. Anyway she called me for help, but… – Jack sihgs

- What? – Cuddy asks

- I was drunk and Lucas picked up the phone instead and went to help her. Lucas didn't know he had a knife and got stabbed –

- God –

- If I hadn't been drunk… –

- And if I hadn't recommended you, nothing of this would happen? – Cuddy interrupts him – Don't blame yourself –

- But… –

- People get drunk, people answer other people phones and accidents happen –

- Speak of experience? –

- Yes – Cuddy nods – Funny thing. I was at home thinking he was avoiding me and it turns out he was here, injured for trying to help –

- Luke is a romantic. He hears voices crying in the night and he goes to see what's the matter. –

Cuddy frowns – I know that quote…is from uhm…"the Big Sleep" –

- Yes, did you read it? –

- Yes, Lucas lent me his copy –

- It's a good book – A soft voice says. It was Lucas who waked up.

- Hi – Cuddy looks at Lucas again and she caresses his hair.

- Hi…did you miss me? –

- Yes, I did – she smiles

- You're still pregnant – he swallows – I was worried I'd…miss the birth –

- It's been only 10 days –

- Right. I feel like I've been sleeping for a year, and I'm still tired –

- I'll go call the doctor – Jack says and leaves the room.

- I'm sorry – Lucas tells her when they are alone.

- Why are you sorry about? –

- For almost dying on you…it would been depressing having a baby with the dad dead –

- But you're okay now –

A young doctor comes in. – You're awake Mr. Douglas – the man looks at Cuddy. – Well, what a coincidence. Hello Dr. Cuddy, nice to see you again after all this years –

Cuddy looks at him and has no idea who he is – Nice to see you too doctor –

- Are you a relative? – the doctor asks her as he checks Lucas

- He's the father – Cuddy smiles and touches her belly

- That's nice – The doctor tells her – And don't worry, no hard feelings for fired me –

Cuddy recognizes the face – I didn't fire you, Doctor Burnham was the head of the cardiology department, he had the last word. But I'm glad you found your place –

- Thanks – the young man smiles – So Mr. Douglas you're out of danger, we'll be moving you to another room, we'll be monitoring you, do rehabilitation and you can have more visitors and you'll recover –

- Wh…When can I leave? –

- Mr. Douglas, you can tell how weak you're right now, you'll be hospitalized at least 3 more weeks –

- Damn – He close his eyes for a while – Okay –

- You'll be fine Mr. Douglas – The doctor says – Now if you excuse me –

Cuddy waits for him to leave before she checks the medical chart again.

- You don't know who he is, do you? – Jack asks her.

- I barely remember him. I can't….there it is Doctor Snyder – she read out loud – Yeah, now I remember Dr. Burnham forced me to get rid of Snyder and hired his nephew. Burnham was such a pompous ass –

- Aren't all doctors like that? With a God complex –

- Aren't all lawyers evil? With greedy ambitions –

- He he he – Lucas laughs – oh! that hurts –

- What about private investigators? What's the stereotype? – Jacks tells his friend.

- Well, we… private detectives are handsome and intrepid individuals – Lucas says but he's very tired and he closes his eyes.

- Rest – Cuddy says – I'll see you tomorrow –

* * *

><p>Cuddy walks into Lucas' new room in the hospital. She smiles when sees the flowers and the "get well soon" cards.<p>

Cuddy takes one to read it. "_Hope you feel better, love Jenny XOXO"_

- Hey – Lucas says, startling her.

- Hi – she shows him the card – Who is Jenny? –

- Augh…a consultant at the firm… we never kissed or anything like that –

- You're a terrible liar –

Lucas just smiles – Thanks for visiting –

- I know how boring being in bed rest can be – she tells him – I'm here to keep you company, if you don't mind –

- Not at all –

She stays for two hours. They cover very different subjects of conversation. He even tells her how the coin trick works.

Time flies by.

- I got go already – Cuddy notices the time – You can back to sleep –

- I'm fine…oh! Before you go, isn't Rachel birthday in a few days –

- Yes, we are having a party at Julia's –

- I got her present – he says – I'll ask Jack to bring it here –

- Thanks –

* * *

><p>- Pink or yellow? – Julia asks her sister to choose between napkins<p>

- Yellow – Cuddy responds without much enthusiasm.

- Come on, Lisa – her sister tells her – It's Rachel 3rd year old party –

- I know, I can't believe it's been 3 years – she sighs – She's so big now –

- She's beautiful and she deserves a big party –

- Now there I disagree, a big party for a 3 year old? What am I going to do for her bat mitzvah? Or her sweets sixteens? –

- You're not spoiling her. Besides this will be the last time she has you for herself –

- Oh yeah…I was jealous when you were born –

- I know and you didn't hide it –

- Aww – Cuddy says – My poor baby sis –

* * *

><p>- You can't open it – Lucas warns her – It's Rachel's birthday present –<p>

A few days later, Cuddy visits Lucas again. – I'll tell her is from you –

She's happy to see him getting a little better.

- I won't be able to visit you next week – Cuddy puts the gift next to her chair. – I have to stay home waiting for the baby to arrive. I'm getting closer to the due date –

- Wasn't till January? –

- It's an approximation – she says – Although; Dr. Bedard told me the baby is extremely comfy inside –

- By the way, I think we never talk about it, but have you picked up a name for the baby? I was waiting to see him in person, but now I think that's silly –

- Ernest – she says – It's a family name. The name of my great grandfather, on my dad's side –

- Ernest? Can we call him Ernie? –

- Sure –

- Do you miss dad? –

- Like you have no idea – Cuddy responds – I guess you miss your parents too –

- My mom more than my dad –

Cuddy shakes her head – This is bad –

- What? – Lucas pulls himself upward a little.

- I like my dad better than my mom, you like your mom better than dad, that means our son is going to grow up and like one of us better –

- Don't worry I won't brag about it –

Cuddy laughs – So you already the favorite? –

- Well…-

- I'm leaving now –

- Are you mad? –

- No, see you Friday –

* * *

><p>- So Lisa is visiting you frequently – Jack sits down on the chair next to Lucas bed and turns on the tv. – Damn, you don't have cable –<p>

- No I don't – Lucas stares at his friend – she told me she loves me –

- What? – Jack turns off the tv.

- She told me she is in love with me and only me. She also kissed me –

- You're fucking kidding me –

- No –

- What did you tell her? –

- That I didn't want her back –

- I would punch in the dick if you weren't hospitalized –

- Why? –

- You mopped around for a year for her and now you snubbed her. If I could get back together with Sandy…-

- You cheated on her –

- Screw you Luke –

- I mean, it's a different situation –

- Fine – Jack crosses his arms – Are you regretting saying no to her? –

- Let's say I feel as bad as I look –

* * *

><p>- How is Lucas? – Arlene asks.<p>

- He's doing fine, but he lost a lot of weight, he can barely walk and has these sad tired look in his eyes–

- That's what you look like when you almost die –

They are in Julia's living room where Rachel's party is taking place.

- He gave Rachel a Teddy bear "count with me" –

- Nice of him – Arlene says.

- Ready for cake? – Julia comes out of the kitchen and the kids around yell.

- Go cut the cake, I'll take the pictures –

- Okay, the camera is over there next to those comics books – Cuddy points at a table with some comics a kid brought to the party.

* * *

><p>- Look what a brought you – Cuddy smiles and shows Lucas a stack of comic books.<p>

Lucas shifts positions in bed – Great thanks –

- They'll help you to pass the time –

The doctors puts the comics on Lucas' lap. He quickly scans them and picks one up.

- Good old Superman –

-Rachel liked your present, thank you –

- It was nothing. How did the party go? –

Cuddy sits down and tells him the details

– I'm sorry, I talked too much – Cuddy notices that Lucas is watching her with extra attention.

- It's not that…we haven't talked about that night –

- A memorable night for you – Cuddy looks down

- What you said…-

- I meant it – Cuddy feels her heart beating faster – I did. I do love you and understand your…skepticism –

- Lisa… –

Cuddy looks up - Really, I got your point. I was in love with House for so many years, and I'll always care about him, but I don't want him anymore. The same way you always care for me and our son, but you don't want me anymore. I'm not expecting a sudden change of mind, just because you almost died –

Lucas doesn't know what to say and regrets bringing it up.

- At least you are honest –

- I… – the words don't come out

- I remember something, I got go – Cuddy get's up – I'll see you when you get out. I'll be at home on "baby watch" –

She leaves the room. Lucas closes his eyes and tries to rest.

* * *

><p>- Cool! Superman – Jack takes one of the comics books – Who got you these? –<p>

- Lisa…yesterday –

- Urhm –

- Do you think I'm an honest man? – Lucas asks out of the blue

- Yes, I do –

- We're brothers… – Lucas says abruptly

- I know bro before ho's –

- Let me finish – Lucas tells him – We're half brothers. Tom Katers was my dad too. My mom was his mistress for decades –

- What the hell are you talking about? If you're joking is not funny –

- I'm serious. I have my mother's last name, but we are half brothers you can do a DNA test –

- My dad was your dad too? I don't…– Jack puts the comic book down.

- Do you remember his car? The blue Shelby Mustang GT350 V8 engine. He loved that car. He didn't let anyone touch it. His favorite Yankee was Yogi Berra. Dad like dark beer –

- Shut up – Jack gets up – You're telling me my dad not only cheated on my mother, but he had another family? –

- Me and my mom –

- So my mom was right, he had a whore on the side –

- Don't you dare call my mom that! – Lucas tries to move but I hurts

- Sorry, it's juts…when did you find out? – Jack scratches his head.

- I always knew I had a half brother named Jack Katers. I was looking for you after dad died… –

- When we met, you knew and didn't tell me… – Jack gets angry – You've been lying to me this whole time –

- I thought it would freak you out –

- Damn bastard! Literally –

- Jack, I'm sorry –

- You're by yourself now – Jack leaves the room without looking back.

Lucas takes a big breath – Damn -

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

Next chapter: Birth!

So only two chapters left, I was flip flopping between happy ending for Luddy and not so happy ending, but then I say "Screw it!" This is a fanfic, I can do whatever I want, and considering Lucas will not be mention in the last 10 episodes of House and Cuddy will probably show up at the last episode and get together with the protagonist…anyway...you get my point.

Leave me a review like the divines CaptainK9, kora33, cuddleswerevertalk.

**Read webcomic…link on my profile, is English too**


	13. Everlasting light

**January 2012**

- Inhale – Doctor Snyder orders – Now exhale…thank you –

He makes an annotation as Lucas watches him patiently sitting on the edge of his bed.

- How was your rehabilitation? –

- I just walked for five minutes on the treadmill – Lucas says but it sounds like a complaint.

- Your heart is getting stronger, Mr. Douglas. You literally have sutures on you heart –

- I know –

- How was your New Years Eve? – Doctor Snyder asks with a smile.

- Nurse Nancy gave me extra orange juice –

- Good - Snyder nods – You can lay down again – he indicates.

Lucas rests his head on the pillow.

- Not a lot of visitors? –

- It's the holydays, people are busy. But it gives me lot of time to think – He falls sleeps

* * *

><p>- Here – Jack throws a baseball glove at Lucas. Hitting him on the chest<p>

- Ouch –

- I believe this is yours –

Lucas examines the glove, its old but in mint conditions. Then he looks at his friend with confusion.

- I was 11 or 12 years old. It was the summer and I was playing around on the garage and I found that glove, wrap up as gift. I took it, and I ran to my dad. I thank him for the gift and dad gave me this fright look –

Jack shakes his head.

- I always thought it was strange, that memory always bothered me. Now I got it. That gift was meant for you, dad hide it in our home. Your birthday is in the summer, you played baseball as a kid, you were my father's other son –

- Dad gave me another glove – Lucas smiles

- Of course he did – Jack smiles too – He wasn't that bad –

- So you kept it all this years? –

- My mom did. I drove all the way to Connecticut to get it – Jack takes a sit next to Lucas.

- Why? –

- I needed it to see it and I also asked my mom if she knew something more –

- And? –

- She knew about your mom –

- Really? – Lucas asks – Why did she put up with him? –

- I don't know, she was in love with him, I guess – Jack responds – Why did your mom put up with him? –

- She loved him too. The thing we do for love – the private eye shrugs – I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner –

Jack sees how sincere Lucas' apology is – its fine –

- You know a good thing? We can legitimately use the phrase "_he's my brother from another mother" –_

- You got it bro – They fist pump each other – You got it –

* * *

><p>A few days later.<p>

- This is blue…and their home is red – Rachel is coloring her drawings – and her hair is …purple – she takes a crayon.

- Purple? What color will be this girl hair? –

- Mmmm Orange! –

Cuddy is sitting next to her on the dinner table. Julia is with them. She has been visiting them everyday.

- Lisa, do you want me to fix you lunch? –

Cuddy closes her eyes and shakes her head. – I'm… –

- Are you okay? –

- I feel weird –

- Weird how? What's going on? Is the baby coming? –

- I suddenly feel hot…– Cuddy puts her hand on her forehead – I'm sweating and ouch! –

- What? –

- I'm having the baby let's go –

- Oh God! Okay…let's go. Don't panic I'll go get the bag, put Rachel in the car, you call the hospital. No! I'll call the hospital and mom and Lucas…do you want me to call them?–

Cuddy stares at her sister – Calm down, you done this before –

- But it wasn't my responsibility back then –

- Everything will be alright. Go get the bag first –

- Where are we going mommy? –

- Your baby brother is finally on the way –

* * *

><p>- Another 30 seconds Mr. Douglas – the physical therapist orders.<p>

Lucas keeps on walking on the treadmill.

- That's enough; let's look at your pulse…You're heart is responding very well –

- You run like a girl! – Jack tells him

- Shouldn't you be at work? –

- Lunch break – the lawyer shrugs

- You can go back to your room, Mr. Douglas, a nurse will take you –

- I'll walk back with him – Jack offers to help. – I was just in your room looking for you. The phone ring, Lisa is in labor –

- What? Now? –

- Yes, she'll call later…-

- No, I have to be there –

- Not really –

- Okay…I want to be there –

- You can't leave the hospital –

- Yes I can, and you're going to help me –

* * *

><p>Arlene rushes through the hospital corridors looking for Cuddy's room.<p>

- Lisa! – She opens the door.

- Hi mom –She's calm and peaceful on the bed. With her are Doctor Bedard, Julia and Rachel.

- Hi…everything is alright? –

- Yes –

- You're having the baby, right? –

- Sit down mom, you're going to love this – Julia says.

- As I explained before, your daughter is in labor, she just happens to be one of the lucky women that don't get that much pain –

Arlene looks at Lisa – So you're not feeling anything? –

- I feel pain just not in an excessive way – Cuddy shrugs

- Oh c'mon – Arlene says – You know how much I suffered to bring you into this world? –

- Lisa you have 8 cm of dilation – Dr. Bedard tells her – This baby will be here in least than an hour –

* * *

><p>An hour later.<p>

Lucas enters the room.

- Hey –

Cuddy looks at him and smiles – What are you doing here? You should be at the hospital –

- I'm exactly where I should be – He replies as he walks slowly to her – Hi Dr. Bedard –

- Mr. Douglas you're just in time, take a sit –

A nurse pulls a chair for Lucas to sit next to the bed.

- You seem fine – Lucas tells her – Blush and sweaty but fine –

- I'm not in to much pain –

- Cool, and your family? –

- I sent them to the cafeteria, they were chatting too much. And I don't really want pictures of the actual birth –

- Good because I want to ask you something… – Lucas gives her a shy smile – Want to go out on a date with me? –

- A date? – Cuddy eyes wide open

- Yes, a date. We should go out in a month give or take. I think in a month we'll be fully recover and we have plenty of time to really think about it –

- Yes, I would like go out with you–

- Good we can go the movies, get a cup of coffee, get married or something –

- Yeah or something…I think I should push now –

- Oh yeah, sorry carry on –

- Ready Lisa? – Dr. Bedard asks her – Here go –

* * *

><p>After cleaning him up, Dr. Bedard brings back the baby to Cuddy. He is swaddle with a blue blanket.<p>

- Hello Ernest – Cuddy says with a sweet tone – Hi sweetheart –

Cuddy's family came back and Julia takes pictures of the occasion. The baby opens one eye for a second.

- He saw me! – Rachel says – He saw me grandma –

- He wants to know his big sister –

- Can I hold him? – Lucas asks

- Sure –

The proud dad takes the baby on his arms – Oh you're so cute…and I'm really tired right now, like you have no idea. I got stabbed, but I promise you I won't do anything that dangerous again. I'll give you everything well…I had a found set up for you but I spent it in medical bills –

Lucas looks up and sees everyone is watching him. – This is as awkward –

- No, it's perfect – Cuddy says

* * *

><p><strong>February 2012<strong>

Lucas looks himself on the mirror. He looks better than a month ago, he gained some weight and he can do exercise without feeling like dying.

– How do I look? –

- You look like you want to impress a woman, which is silly considering you already have a kid with Lisa – Jack says. He and his sons are staying the night at Lucas' place, to watch a game on cable.

He's wearing a suit – So no tie? –

- No tie, you look like a player uncle Luke –

- Yes. Don't listen to dad. You look good for your lady –

- Thanks kids – Lucas takes his keys – Wish me luck –

* * *

><p>Cuddy is putting her earrings when she hears the door bell ring. She takes a deep breath.<p>

- Hey – he says – These are for you – he gives her the white roses.

-Thank you – Cuddy lets him in – You look fantastic –

- That's my line, and you do look beautiful –

- Thanks –

- Is Ernie still awake? –

- Yes, he's in the living room with Rachel–

The private eye finds Ernie on his moses basket.

- Hi –

- Good evening Rachel, what are you doing? –

- I'm reading to Ernie – she shows off a Winnie the Pooh Illustrated book

- I see, you're a great sister – Lucas picks up the baby – Hello big boy –

The baby yawns – You're ready to go to sleep –

- They both are – Cuddy says.

* * *

><p>The doctor tucks her daughter in bed.<p>

- Tomorrow Miss. Conner is going to teach…us – Rachel yawns – how…the…tree –

- Goodnight –

Cuddy kisses her daughter on her forehead turns off the light before leaving the room.

- Not problem with Rachel? – Lucas asks her

- No, bedtime isn't hard. The mornings are chaos. –

They go to the baby room and put the Ernie on his crib. They stand there looking him sleep quietly.

- Do you think that the nanny would be mad if I send her back home? – Cuddy says – I don't feel like going out after all –

She puts her hands on his face and kisses him.

* * *

><p>Cuddy rests her head on Lucas chest. She observes the scar with detail. She thinks is healing really well.<p>

- I'm so happy I'm healthy enough for this kinds of exercise – Lucas breaks the after sex silence.

Cuddy looks up to him and smiles.

- I'm going to screw this up –

- What? –

- I'm going to screw this up, like I always do – She says – I suck at relationships –

- So? Maybe you'll screw up, maybe I will, but if this is worth fighting for, we'll fix it –

- No drama philosophy? –

- The best philosophy of life. You should listen to me. According to your mom, I'm mature –

- Are you sure she was referring to you? –

She runs her finger on the scar – You almost die –

- But I'm okay now, Lisa look at me –

She pust her attention on him

- Doesn't hurt anymore, my heart doesn't hurt anymore – He looks straight into her eyes and there it is. That "_I believe in you"_ knows now that she deosn't longer hurt him.

- Well this was a good first date – Cuddy rests her head back again on his chest.

- Of course it was a goo date, you put out. If you weren't the mother of my child, I would think badly of you –

- Hey! –

- Don't get me wrong, I'm happy I haven't had sex since June! –

- Seriously? No sexual escapade with a lady friend? I won't be mad –

- No girl got me in the mood –

- That's explains your energy tonight –

- Wait till round two –

**To be concluded…**

* * *

><p>Okay, fine. The story actually kind of ends here…Baby is born and they give each other another chance. Awwww…In other things this is the 5th fanfic that I make Cuddy have a baby, so this time I give her an easy childbirth<p>

Next chapter: HOUSE! and somewhat decent resolution of that mess.

Leave me a review. This is your last time to point out how clever I'm with the chapter titles (Did you see what I did there?)

**Read my webcomic, give it a chanc. LINK ON PROFILE! **


	14. Road trip

**May 2013**

- I was about to take the pictures of Dr. Cuddy, but a man with a beard in a suit. Took my camera and pushed me to the ground – Daniel Quinn, improvised Private Detective explains.

House frowns - Huh–

- I don't have the pictures but this is the name of the hospital where she's working –

- That's all? –

- She was with her kids –

- Kids? Plural? –

- Yes –

- Did you tell him who you were working for? –

- He forced me –

- You suck as a Private Eye – House retorts

- Can I get my check? –

- Yeah sure – House gives him the paper.

On his way out, the bad detective bumps into Wilson. – Sorry –

- Who was that? – the oncologist asks his friend.

- A man with a non-sufficient funds check –

- You hired him for something? –

- To find Cuddy –

- This has "bad idea" write all over it –

- Why? What's wrong with try to get in contact with an old friend? –

- Are you doing this for the medical trial next week? –

- I'm doing because is about damn time. Now, do you want to know where she works? –

Wilson takes the little peace of paper – This hospital is near here. I thought for sure she had moved to the other side of the country –

- So I know where she works –

- Now what? Are you going to see her? –

- I don't know –

- House, why do you want to see her? With what purpose? –

- The blood test are back, the patient has .26 of iron- Parks enters the room

- Duty calls. We'll talk later – House gets up leaving his friend.

* * *

><p>- Where did you get that old camera? – Cuddy asks Lucas – I saw Rachel playing with it in the car –<p>

- I stole it this morning –

Their long day has ended and they are ready to go to sleep. Cuddy puts the laptop aside and pays total attention to Lucas, because she knows he's about to tell a weird story.

- Go on –

- I stole it from an amateur P.I. that was taking pictures of you and the kids outside of the hospital. It happened when I went to get the car, and I saw him across the street and I applied an arm lock and forced to tell him who hired him –

- Who? –

- House –

- House? My House? I don't mean my House, just House, House –

- I'm sure not talking about the NBA player –

- He's looking for me? –

- You didn't tell anyone where you were moving. For all intents and purposes you disappeared from Princeton Plainsboro –

- What does he want? –

- My guess, he wants to talk to you – Lucas sits next to her on bed – Do you want to talk to him? –

Cuddy sighs.

* * *

><p>Next saturday morning<p>

- I knew it was Adrenoleukodystrophy - Taub says

The team is walking back to the office with House behind them

His team stops as they enter the office.

- Who are you? – Parks ask with annoyance when she sees the stranger in the office.

- I'll tell you who is this – House makes his way to the front of the group – This is a man with a beard in a suit –

- Hey House – Lucas says with a smile. He stands proud in front of the doctors

- Hey Lucas –

– Want to go for a road trip? –

- Sure – House shrugs.

- Let's go –

Lucas leaves the office and House follows. His team stays wondering what's going on.

- What's with the suit? –

- I've been working in a law firm for a while. I kind like wear suits now –

- And the beard? –

- Oh, have you hear of men growing beard for charity? I did it last year, I just trimmed it down and keep it -

- Next thing you're going to tell me as that you save an orphan from burning building –

Lucas just smiles. The elevator doors open and they meet Wilson.

- House, what's going on? –

- Don't wait for me for dinner, honey – House tells him.

- I'll bring him back in an hour or two –

They walk through the hospital halls where some nurses notices them and whisper to each other.

- We are making gossip headlines – Lucas tells him.

- They probably think we are planning to kill Cuddy – House remarks – We both got dumped by her –

- House? Where are you going? – Foreman sees them walking to the main door.

- I'm being kidnap, isn't obvious? –

The doctor frowns

- Bye Foreman – Lucas waves.

* * *

><p>- So…how was prison? – Lucas asks as he drives House to their destination.<p>

- Have you ever been in prison? –

- No, I never been caught –

- You never been caught doing what? –

- Well part of not getting caught is not saying what you've doing –

- Makes sense – House sees the toy on the rearview mirror of the car. He can tell is a kid's craft. _Probably a gift from Rachel_, he thinks.

– Do you mind if we don't talk the rest of the way? –

Lucas nods.

* * *

><p>Cuddy is sitting on the steps of her porch when Lucas parks the car on the driveway. Both men get out of the car.<p>

- I'll be inside – Lucas says as he pass by her.

- Hi – House stays a few steps away

- Hello House, I understand you were looking for me –

- What are you now? The godfather? Sending your muscle to get me –

- I thought you wanted to talk –

- Yes, but you could visited me I'm a cripple –

- Want sit here? Or do you want to come in? –

- Here its fine, I'm afraid if I get in an explosions of cuteness would kill me –

He sits down next to her.

- What are you been up to? I heard Foreman hired you –

- Do you really want to hear an update in my life? I thought you left, because you wanted me out of your life –

- I wanted many things out of my life –

- And you wanted him as your hubby?-

- My what? Oh yeah, I forget we got married –

- You forgot? –

- We got married two weeks ago –

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks ago<strong>

Cuddy walks in the kitchen. – I feel like I'm forgetting something –

Lucas, Rachel and Ernie are having breakfast.

- Your cell phone is charging on the living room –

- Right – Cuddy snaps her fingers.

- Your mom is very excited today, isn't she? – Lucas asks the kids – She's getting a promotion because she likes to work…like a lot –

- I like to work too – Rachel says as she eats her oatmeal

- I know – Lucas is feeding Ernie. – Open –

- Aaaah –

- Okay I got my phone – Cuddy serves herself a cup of coffee

- If that's all you're eating for breakfast at least sit down and enjoy it –

- Fine – Cuddy sits down

- Before I forget, Jack wants us to have dinner with him as his new girlfriend –

- I want to meet her – Cuddy says – And I'm helping Julia, she is throwing a birthday party for mom –

- Good luck with that...We almost done Ernie –

- Aah - The baby finishes his breakfast.

- Thanks for waking up early, I know you got home late last night – Cuddy tells him.

- 3 in the morning, so it's not technically last night. And it doesn't matter I'll take long nap –

- Nice – Cuddy takes a sip of her coffee – Oh, Rachel's teacher call me regarding her behavior –

- What did you do Rach? –

- Nothing – the little girl responds

- You've been telling all your classmates about …how much I kiss my boyfriend –

- Ha! – Lucas chuckles.

- Bless you – Rachel tells him

- Thank you Rachel –

– He didn't sneeze –Cuddy shakes her head – Forget it, that's not the issue here. Rachel sweetie, you shouldn't tell people all the things we do here. Okay?-

- Okay –

- Now go get your bag – The girl goes to her room.

- This is funny – Lucas stands up and gets closer to Cuddy

- It's not funny –

- Are you embarrassed? – Lucas smiles – It's just kissing – he puts his hands on her hips – she hasn't caught us doing anything else –

- Stop it. She is growing up with your same sense of discretion and privacy–

- I thinks is romantic – Lucas kisses her – show my love –

- Stop it – Cuddy smiles – Go eat the rest of your breakfast –

- Okay – Lucas sits back down – Are you sure that's what bothers you? –

- What do you mean? – Cuddy puts her empty coffee cup in the sink.

- What if Rachel was saying "mommy kisses her husband everyday"? –

Cuddy looks at him with inquiring eyes – Again, what do you mean? –

- We've been together for more than a year, we have kids. Let's make it formal –

- I don't need it. We don't need a peace of paper –

- I know that, but if you like it should put a ring on it, right? –

- I'm ready mommy – Cuddy comes back ready for school

- We'll talk this later – Cuddy says.

- You know? Since the moment I first saw you, I thought "_I want more with her, I want to marry her"_-

- You didn't – Cuddy helps Rachel to put her sweater – Why do you want to have this conversation now? I have to go –

- If you tell me that you don't want to marry me, fine. I'll drop the subject –

- I didn't say that. I don't want to jinx it – Cuddy tells him – We'll talk later –

She leaves the kitchen.

- What do you think Ernie? –

- Dadda – the toddler plays with the spoon.

- You're right buddy, the ring –

* * *

><p>Cuddy is outside putting Rachel on her car sit. – All buckle up – she turns around and sees Lucas with Ernie in his arms.<p>

- Lucas, we really have to go –

- Wait, I know what's missing – the private eye puts down his son on the ground and stays on one knee – Here's the ring –

Cuddy takes the ring, she recognizes – You keep it –

- You broke my heart when you gave it back to me. But I think I love you more, what do you say? –

- Yes, for real this time -

* * *

><p>- Seriously? You married him? – House asks again<p>

- We went to city hall and tide the nod, not a big deal – Cuddy shrugs – Do you want an update from my life? –

- Actually yes, that what the P.I. was for – House raises an eyebrow

- Why? –

- I wanted to know if you were okay, you know…with your life. Make sure I didn't screw it up too much –

- If you feel guilty, you don't have to. I don't resent you and I hope you don't resent me neither –

- It's not that…Cuddy I'm going to a medical trial. With an extracellular matrix to repair my damaged tissues –

- Like _Acell_? I didn't know it was an option for you –

- I'm not the ideal candidate but I sort of blackmail and/or charmed a military doctor to treat me. Stem cell for my old muscle –

Cuddy is astounded – House if that works…-

- It would be like fairy dust healing my leg –

- It's a long shoot –

- I'm aware; I'm not getting my hopes up –

- But you wanted to tell me because… –

- I'm okay with my life now, with my job, my mom and Wilson. I didn't change that much, but I'm content and to move on, I needed to know you were okay too –

- What if the Private investigator had found out that I was miserable? –

- I would've felt guilty for a week…at most –

Cuddy smiles – I'm happy if you're happy –

- How messed up is that we are better off out of each other's lives? –

- After all those years –

- After all those moments –

- I don't regret any of that -

- Me neither -

They stay quite looking at the sky.

- Tell you boy toy to drive me back home – House gets up.

- Don't call him that –

- Fine, your dear and beloved husband and father of one –

- Two, we had a son: Ernie – Cuddy gets up too

- So the other kid was yours too? Good for you Cuddy, you didn't waste anytime –

- You got that right, Ernie is a year and half –

- Let me get this straight – House frowns – You have a year and a half son, with a man you got married two weeks ago, who you broke up in 2010 –

- Yes –

- Your life doesn't make sense Lisa Cuddy –

- I like it like that – Cuddy gives House a kiss on the cheek - Goodbye Greg -

* * *

><p>Lucas drives House to his department. They didn't say anything to each other on the way there.<p>

- There you go – Lucas parks the car.

- Thanks – House opens the door – I have to ask, were you prowling around waiting for us to break up? –

- No, I wasn't – Lucas answers – I was still trying to get over her –

- That's almost impossible. Well… – House hesitates – Do I have to tell you that you better be good to Cuddy or I'll kill you? –

- I think you just did –

- Okay, goodbye Lucas –

- Goodbye House –

* * *

><p>- I'm back – Lucas says.<p>

- Da – little Ernie runs to him.

- Hey big boy – the private eye carries him – What are you eating? –

- I ordered pizza, come joins us – Cuddy says – How did it go? –

- House wasn't very chatty – He puts Ernie on his lap.

- I think he'll be okay –

- Will you be okay? –

- I've been okay for a long time now– Cuddy gives him a kiss.

- Uuuuuuyyy – Rachel says – You kissed him –

- and I'll do it again – Cuddy says with smile.

**The end.**

* * *

><p>Yes! Ridiculous happy ending.<p>

By the way, I don't believe the news that Cuddy won't be back for the last episodes of House. What are they going to say or explain? _"oh Cuddy is in Australia, she says hello" _

On the positive side, if the writers don't say what happened to her, I'll keep this fanfic as my canon.

Leave me a review, please.

I encourage you to write your own version of "_After the incident with her home Cuddy…" _Go crazy!

Did you see it? The first letter of every chapter spells "LUDDY LOVE 4EVER" See how clever I am?

Want more of my writing….**Go read my webcomic with a Private Investigator. Link on my profile.**


End file.
